Harry Potter and the Shadow Guardian
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his sixth year, but he is still suffering from last years events. Sirius Black's death, The Prophacy, which tells that he will one day have to murder Voldemort or be murdered by him. But everything takes a strange turn...
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter 1

The Dream

It was a hot, boring summer day on Privet drive. The neighborhood was alive and peaceful. Children where playing in the sprinklers while their parents tended to various different and normal tasks. Everyone was very into their work, wanting to make everything perfect. It would be terrible for something to be abnormal. But, unknowingly there was someone different. Someone abnormal in their midst who they would certainly despise if they knew about him. That person was a boy, casually walking down the sidewalk. He had Messy black hair and bright green eyes. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry had grown extremely taller over the summer, completely outgrowing his hand-me-downs from Dudley. Forcing Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to buy him some new clothes. Or well, that was their excuse for getting him some anyway. They where probably afraid of Moody, who threatened them the end of last term.

Harry's life had gotten a little better at the Dursleys since then, although he will always prefer Hogwarts. They don't bother him and he doesn't bother them. They let him do whatever he wanted most of the time, but they would still grind their teeth about it. Harry would hear Uncle Vernon complaining about him when he was in another room, but he could care less.

He was feeling really uneasy, wondering if Voldemort was going to jump from behind something and attack him. He always has his wand with him, especially after last year's events. His O.W.L. scores would be coming soon, but he really didn't care about those either. Plus there was Sirius's death; Harry didn't want to think about it, it would just get him angry. Ever since the incident just thinking about it made his blood boil with hatred towards Voldemort.

Harry continued walking down the sidewalk, thinking about how many days it was until the beginning of term. But he saw something out of the corner of his eye, distracting him from his thoughts. It was Dudley and his gang. They were behind some bushes. Dudley was beating on some little kid while Piers, another kid from his gang held the boy so he wouldn't get away. Harry knew the kid; he lived a few houses down the road. He clenched his fist, angry at how Dudley kicked around little kids, scaring them to death. There really wasn't much he could do, but then he got an idea. He strode over so he was still a safe distance away from them but was well in yelling distance. He knew Dudley acted all tough in front of his friends, while at home Aunt Petunia still called him Duddy-kins. He knew Dudley would be furious with him if his friends found out.

"Hey Big D, still beating up kids six years younger then you?" Harry taunted, Dudley looked up. He had just swung at the boy but missed and hit Piers instead. Piers fell backwards letting go of the boy who bolted off in the other direction as fast as he could go.

"What do _you _want?" Dudley snarled, Harry grinned.

"I dunno, does your gang know of your _other _nicknames?" Dudley's face turned a deep red, resembling his father in many ways. Piers just stood up, holding a bloody nose. Dudley clenched his ham like fists then charged forward, before Harry even said anything. His very presence was enough. Harry didn't care; it was all a game to him. Dudley was just about to swing a punch at Harry but stopped in mid air. Harry's wand was pointed at his throat.

"Don't move." Harry said coolly, not smiling anymore. Dudley swallowed loudly, afraid to move. Then he stuttered. "Y-You ain't s-suppost to use that- that thing!"

"Said who?" Harry said calmly, although he was enjoying every minute of it. Dudley was now sweating, the rest of his gang had no idea what was happening but came over to find out.

"Tell them to stay put." Said Harry again.

"Don't come closer!" Said Dudley, trying to sound like nothing was wrong. The gang immediately obeyed. "I'm gonna tell on you." Whispered Dudley venomously, who apparently regained his courage.

"Maybe you should try taking on kids your own size next time. Surely you can handle yourself? Then again, there aren't many kids as fat as you." Harry teased again. Dudley's face got even redder; he glared back at Harry hatefully. Harry didn't flinch.

Dudley opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. He stepped back and started walking down the street.

"Com' on boys." Said Dudley bitterly. The gang just looked from Harry to Dudley, confused about what just happened. Harry had just put away his wand before the boys noticed. Shrugging they took off after Dudley who was now halfway down the street.

Feeling satisfied with himself, Harry took off in the other direction back to the Dursleys. He knew it wouldn't stop Dudley from beating up more kids, but at least he himself felt better.

He turned and walked up the stairs. He opened the door to be met with a cool breeze of air from the air-conditioner. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He could see Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon watching the news, ignoring him completely. This was fine to Harry. He walked up the stairs and into his room. As he shut the door he automatically looked for Hedwig, but didn't see her. She still wasn't back from delivering his letters to Ron and Hermione. He sat on his bed looking at the floor. His good feeling of challenging Dudley had quickly worn off. He felt so alone, more then he ever felt before. He was so happy when he found out he had another relative in the Wizarding world, and that he had a chance to get away from the Dursley's forever. But now, that would never happen. Sirius was gone forever, and Harry would always be haunted by that crumbling stone archway with the billowing fabric over it. He can't be gone, He just can't.

Harry got up and started pacing his room, muttering to himself bitterly. The only things he ever looked forward to were his letters from Hermione and Ron and going back to Hogwarts.

His angry thoughts were forgotten when he heard hooting from the window. Hedwig sat on the window sill, holding a letter in her beak. Harry got up and took the letter from her then walked back over to his bed, opening it. Hedwig perched herself on Harry's shoulder, nipping at his ear playfully.

"Thanks." He replied, stroking her head. She hooted happily then flew to her perch. Harry looked down at the letter and read it.

**Harry, **

**How are ya, I hope everything is going alright there. Things are ok here; Charlie has come to visit again, but has to leave again soon. Percy tried to come home but mum yelled at him ****about how he's been acting and told him to leave. Percy just left without a second thought, saying how he would never call the Burrow home again. Mum cried for two days after that. Even now she will suddenly start crying. Dad got mad and went to talk to Percy at the Ministry. But Percy just said ****"Don't you have work to do?" I can't believe how he's acting. I hate him. Oh, and everyone says Hi.**

**Ron **

Harry set the letter on the desk and got out another piece of parchment, his eagle feather quill and ink. He sat their for a moment thinking on what to say. Then he started his letter.

**Ron,**

**I'm sure Percy will come to his senses, Then again he might not seeing his job is too important to him. He will probably regret it later. Is there any word on what You-know-who has been up to? If so tell me, I probably won't find out anything here. Tell everyone I said hi and that I'm ok.**

**Harry**

Harry looked at the letter for a moment. After checking it through, he folded it and gave it to Hedwig. Who hooted at Harry contently before taking the letter in her beak and flying off. Harry watched her as she flew off in the orange sky until he couldn't see her any more. He then walked back over and flopped onto his bed, feeling tired. Not physically, but mentally. Like his head was full to bursting of different things about Sirius, the Prophecy, what Voldemort could be doing now; not to mention his scar was prickling now. His scar still bugs him still, every once in a while he would feel a painful twinge. Making him jump up to watch the news incase there were any muggle killings or disappearances, but never found anything.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about anything. He fell asleep right away and fell right into a dream.

He was walking in a big circular room, with many doors along its walls. His steps echoed off the stone walls and floor. The doors had strange carvings on them. There were strange runes carved around the door, in the stone wall. Harry couldn't read it. He walked up to one of the doors for a closer look. The handle was shaped like the head of some kind of bird. It was silver and the eyes glowed a dark red. Harry reached over to open the door but the bird head came to life and snapped at his hand. Frustrated that he couldn't get into the door, he paced around the room. He then walked up to another door; it had different carvings and a silver dog's head for a handle. Its eyes glowed yellow. He reached for it but the dog came to life and snarled at him, baring its fangs. He immediately pulled his hand away; not knowing what would happen if he was bitten. He walked around again, noticing all the handles where made of some silver metal and were shaped as a different animal. And that each would try to bite you if you tried to open the door. Harry continued walking but stopped in front of a crumbling stone archway with a veil over it. The veil moved like there was a breeze even though there wasn't one. He looked at it for a moment, mystified by the moving veil. But quickly snapped out of the little trance and turned away. He was about to try to open another door when he heard something.

There where voices whispering behind the veil. He walked back in front of it, voices getting louder. They were laughing, laughing at him. Harry suddenly felt a terrible hatred bubbling up inside him.

"Shut up!" Harry shot back at them. They quickly stopped laughing.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? You don't know anything Harry potter." Said a deep man's voice. Harry clenched his fist.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He demanded, the voice laughed again.

"You know so little , yet the truth is right under your nose." Said another high pitched, female voice.

"The truth?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes, why do you give up hope so easily?" Said another voice. it sounded strangely familiar.

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded again, raising his voice in frustration.

"Shhh, he will hear you. You must fight him, never give up." Said another voice, trembling.

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded once again, but then the veil suddenly burst into flame. Harry looked around to see the walls had disappeared and become a raging fire, he was trapped. All the doors were gone.

Then he felt something touch his leg, he stepped backward to see that it was a giant snake. The fire reflected off its black, shiny scales as it slithered in front of him and reared up. Harry reached for his wand, but it was gone. The snake flicked its tongue, it appeared to be smiling. Harry didn't realize that the snake's huge coils were slowly surrounding him. Then they got tight, wrapping themselves around Harry tightly, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"Stop-" He gasped, the snake looked at Harry with its red eyes with black silted pupils.

"You will not win, I will not be defeated by some boy." It hissed, flicking its tongue in disgust at Harry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw something come out of the fire. Some sort of creature materialize from the flames. It charged and jumped at them, bearing its fangs and claws. Harry's vision was starting to get blurry from the lack of oxygen, all he saw was a white and black blurs in front of him. He then heard a loud noise that was something between a hiss and a scream; then Harry was released from the snake's death grip. He fell hard to the ground and laid there, gasping for air.

"You will not touch him. Not while I'm around." Said a female voice. Harry looked up to see the creature. It was a huge silver wolf. Its fur was spotted with the snakes black blood. The snake had a huge gash across its right eye.

"You have no business here!" The snake hissed angerly at the wolf.

"Leave now before I decide to kill you!" The wolf demanded, glaring at the snake with piercing, golden eyes.

"You cannot kill me! I am immortal!" The snake hissed, rearing up at the wolf. It opened its mouth revealing four, long yellowing fangs. The wolf growled back the challenge. Harry ran up to the side of the room, as close as he would go to the flaming walls. The snake struck forward, the wolf dodged the strike and jumped up landing on the snakes back. The wolf then bit down on the snakes back, sinking it's fangs through the snakes scales. The snake hissed angerly and thrashed around, trying to fling off the wolf. The wolf just sunk its claws and fangs deeper into the snakes flesh, causing the snake to thrash even more violently. To rid itself of the wolf, the snake slammed its back against the floor, causing the wolf to let go and fall.

Harry searched his robes for his wand, wanting to help the wolf, but still couldn't find it. The snake turned from the wolf, which was laying still on the floor and looked at Harry. It slithered forward, then reared backward, hissing in glee. Harry looked at the snake, frozen in fear, seeing no escape.

"Die!" It hissed before it lunged forward.

Harry found himself on the floor beside his bed, covered in cold sweat. His head throbbed painfully and his scar was making the pain worse. He sat up, feeling shaken. He squinted at his alarm clock, It was 11:30 the next morning. Harry got up but immediately felt sick so he laid back onto his bed. He was out of breath, feeling like he had ran a marathon. He laid there for a moment, trying to relax.

_Just a dream… Just a dream. _Harry thought, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He laid there for a moment, then sat up. He was surprised how quickly he felt better. He searched for his glasses which where on the floor, he had forgotten to take them off last night and had almost stepped on them. He put them on and walked down stairs into the kitchen. Dudley was eating a peach, for he was still on his diet and had to eat only healthy foods. It didn't look like it was helping though, he was fatter then ever. Harry looked in the fridge and grabbed an apple, he then sat down at the table and ate it. Dudley snickered at Harry.

"Get up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked. Harry just gave him a cold stare that made him jump. Aunt Petunia then walked in and looked at Harry in disgust. Harry was still in yesterday's clothes and his hair was looking particularly messy at that moment.

"Why do you look like that? Go get dressed properly!" She said venomously. Harry just gave her the same glare as he did Dudley. Then trudged back upstairs where he finished his apple. After that he got some new clothes and made his bed.

He laid on his bed, thinking about the dream. It was strange cause most of the time he would have trouble recalling dreams, while this one stayed fresh in his mind like it just happened. It played over and over in his mind, but he couldn't find any significance to it.

_Is it another trick by Voldemort? No, I was in the dream. I wasn't going anywhere. I stayed in the same place. Why would he want me there? _

He pondered about this and the meaning of the wolf and snake. Then he remembered what the voices said. About how the truth was right under his nose, and that he had given up hope so easily. What does that mean? The truth about what? He couldn't figure it out. After a while he decided to forget about it. After all, It was only a dream.

He looked at his calendar, he should have gotten his O.W.L. scores back by now. And sure enough, he heard a rap-taping noise on his window. He jumped up and opened the window for a barn owl. Harry took the letter and the owl quickly left. He sat down on a chair and opened it. It was in fact his O.W.L scores, and he didn't do badly at all. Except, of course for the Divination score. Which wasn't very good, but better then he had hoped for. He set the paper down on the desk; his grades made him alittle happier. But he still couldn't wait for school to start. This place was so depressing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

Chapter 2

The Kidnapping

The rest of the week went by even more slowly, each hot day passing by slower then the last. Harry would try to keep himself occupied by reading some books. He had already read them all at least once. Harry was lying on his bed, reading "_Quidditch through the Ages._" He had also gotten letters back from Hermione and Ron. They just said the usual, Voldemort hasn't been spotted and they wished him well. Hermione also sent him a package of chocolate frogs, which sat on his desk uneaten. His scar gave another painful twinge. The pain has been increasing ever since the strange dream he had. He felt uneasy and restless, waiting for something to happen. While at the same time he was glad that no one has been killed or disappeared. Voldemort was probably planning something, another plot to kill Harry no less. Now that the Ministry finally knows that he's back, he probably is keeping a lower profile. The thought of Voldemort made his blood boil. It was Voldemort who tricked him to go to the Department of mysteries. To fall into a trap and put his friends in danger, and caused the death of Sirius. Thinking this made him feel slightly better, to push the guilt onto someone else. But he still felt somewhat responsible, he should have known better. They were all right; he always was the "Hero." He always had to rush into things, instead of minding his own business.

_No…_ he thought. He had to go and do those things. If he didn't, who would? _Who would have gone and stopped Voldemort getting the Sorcerer's stone, or who would have killed the Basilisk and saved Ginny. No one. It all seemed to depend on him, so why do they say I like being the "Hero." They don't understand the hell I've gone through. _He thought bitterly. This just made him hate Voldemort more; it was all Voldemort's fault.

Harry thought about it for a moment, when he suddenly felt a blinding pain. It caught him totally off guard. It felt like his head would split open, and that he would get sick. The pain was so bad that he blacked out.

Suddenly the pain was gone, everything faded away. He opened his eyes, He was in what looked like an old, broken down house. He was in a big, open room, with an old chair in the corner and a dirty old rug in the center. The windows were covered in grime, like they haven't been cleaned for ages. A group of about twenty-five people stood along the walls of the room, surrounding him. Their faces covered by black masks. Harry's blood went cold. Those were Death Eaters, Voldemort's loyal followers. There was a lone figure standing in the middle of the room on the worn rug, a large black scaled snake slithered around the person's feet. It looked like it was at least twelve feet long.

Harry stepped back; he knew who that person was. It was Voldemort. He had his back turned to Harry, looking at what looked like the floor. Harry wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go. He reached for his wand but again it was gone. The one old, rickety door was blocked by three Death Eaters.

But then he realized something. Why couldn't they see him? Their master's most hated enemy was right in front of them. But they looked strait through him, at Voldemort.

_It's another dream… Another trick maybe? _Harry thought, but somewhat doubted this. He wasn't seeing it from Voldemort's perspective, but his own.

Just then one of the death eaters came forward and went down on their knees, bowing at Voldemort's feet. The snake hissed threateningly at the Death Eater.

"Were you successful in your search?" Voldemort asked in his cold voice.

"Yes, Dark Lord." The Death Eater replied.

"Good, go and get it." Voldemort replied, sounding very pleased.

"Yes, Dark Lord." The death Eater replied again, obediently.

"Do not fail me." Voldemort said again, looking down at the Death Eater. The Death Eater trembled at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort turned around and walked right towards Harry. The Death Eater stood up and vanished along with eight others. Voldemort appeared to be looking right at Harry, a mad grin on his face. Harry felt frozen to the spot. But Voldemort walked right through him, like he wasn't even there. Harry turned and watched Voldemort, who stopped. His snake slithered up beside him. He looked down at it and spoke in Parsle toung. Snake language, but Harry understood the whole thing.

"Potter will never stand a chance." Voldemort said, grinning. The snake hissed back at him. Then everything disappeared, fading away as if being washed away by water.

Then he appeared somewhere else, a small neighborhood. Harry looked around. The houses wern't the boring square ones from Privet Drive, but all different. Each unique. Harry stood on a corner with one single lamp post. He started walking down the dead end street, it was unnaturally quiet. He kept walking until he stood in front of a house with its own smaller lamp post. The house looked very neat, with two large maple trees in the front. There was also a flag pole with an American flag. The house was two stories, with a many peaked roof. Harry wondered why he was here, it all seemed normal. But then the Death Eaters appeared, as if out of nowhere, from the shadows. They circled around the front of the house, wands raised.

"What are we doing here at a muggle's house? There's nothing here." Whispered one of the Death Eaters. He was answered with another Death Eaters wand pointed at his throat.

"Do not question the Dark Lords orders!" The other Death Eater snarled back, Harry knew this voice to be Lucias Malfoy's. Draco's father. Malfoy then tuned back to the house. Another Death Eater went up to a low window on the first floor. It was the only window with light shining through, casting long shadows of the Death Eaters across the lawn. They waved their wand and muttered a spell, making the glass disappear. Then the Death Eater jumped through the window and into the house. Harry heard someone yell, a girls voice. There was a noise like there was a struggle. Then there was a yelp of pain from the Death Eater inside.

"Harris! Can't you handle yourself against a muggle girl!?" The woman Death Eater hissed. Harry walked closer to get a better look when then the girl jumped out from the window, pushing over two Death Eaters along the way. Harry caught a glimpse of her, she had long brown hair and was almost as tall as he was.

"Get the girl." Called the woman Death Eater. Harry didn't know what happened to the one who went into the house, but he really didn't care. He ran after the girl, the Death Eaters close behind him, shooting stunning spells at the girl.

_Why do they want her so badly? _Harry thought as he ran, his heart pounding.

The girl made it to the lamp pole where she fell. Harry stopped beside her, he didn't think she had been hit. But soon she was surrounded by the Death Eaters. One bent down to grab her arm but was kicked hard in the stomach, the girl faked getting hit.

"Who are you people!" She yelled angerly, before tackling another Death Eater. To Harry, she was really brave. Fighting the Death Eaters, she showed no fear taking on eight people unarmed.

Harry hoped that the girl would manage to get away, he wanted to help, but couldn't do anything like he was then. He was more like a ghost then anything.

"Stun her!" Yelled the Death Eater who was kicked. More spells flew, but they still couldn't hit her as she attacked them viciously. Biting, scratching, kicking and punching. One of the Eaters even accidentally hit one of their own.

Finally the girl fell, hit Square in the chest. She wasn't gonna be able to fake getting hit this time. Harry watched the Death Eaters regroup, they slowly faded darker and darker. Like all the lights were dimming slowly…

Harry woke up, once again in cold sweat. He sat up, his head throbbing and feeling dazed. He remembered he was looking at the book, he picked it up and put it on his desk. Harry didn't really know what to think about the dream, it also stayed clear in his mind like the other one. He glanced at his clock to see that it was 3:30 in the morning. Once again he was out for along time. He laid back own to try to fall asleep again, but he couldn't.

He then turned to a familiar hooting sound. Hedwig was sitting on the ledge of the window, with a letter in her beak. She flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder, dropping the letter in Harry's lap. Harry put the dream at the back of his mind, not wanting to have to think about it at the moment. Harry immediately opened the letter to see what it said. It was only a short note, scribbled out in a hurry.

**Harry,**

**We're picking you up immediately. Something has come up and we don't think you're safe there. We will explain the rest to you later. Pack your things and be ready to leave an hour after you get this letter.**

**Lupin**

Harry wondered what on earth happened to make him have to leave. Voldemort probably did something, or is planning something. Either way, he was leaving the Dursleys. He quickly packed his things into his trunk and put Hedwig in her cage. Harry tried his best not to make any noise bringing the trunk down the stairs. He had almost made it when his hand slipped and the trunk hit the stair with a loud Thunk. Harry kept very still to hear if anyone woke up. But all he heard was a loud snore from Uncle Vernon, indicating that he was still asleep. Harry sighed with relief and picked up the trunk again. He set it down in front of the door then looked out the window. The clock on the wall said 4:15, so he had a minute to rest. Then he remembered that he should tell the Dursleys that he's gone even though he didn't think they'd care, thrilled was more like it. He grabbed out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled out a note.

**I've left early this year, see you next holiday.**

**Harry**

Harry took the note and set it on the kitchen counter.

Soon enough he saw a car pull forward, and old turquoise ford that was very rusty. A woman stepped out, she had short pink hair and was wearing a dark blue cloak. Harry immediately recognized her as Nymphadora Tonks, a Metamorphmagus and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry quietly opened the door and dragged out his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Tonks winked at Harry, then got her wand.

"_Locomotor Trunk._" She whispered, and Harry's trunk floated up and to the car where Tonks shoved it into the back seat. Harry shut the front door, making sure to be quiet then jumped into the car. He put Hedwig's cage and his broom in the back seat on top of his trunk. Tonks got in the drivers seat. Then an interesting question came to Harry.

"Tonks, you sure you know how to drive?"

Tonks looked at him and smiled.

"I just learned today!" She turned the old around and drove off with a loud bang from the engine. Harry had to admit she drove very well for just learning. They drove for a while, passing through small towns and endless countryside.

"Tonks, where are we going?" Harry asked, watching a field of cows. They looked more like black blobs instead of cows in the darkness.

"To the Weasley's. You'll be safe there."

"Why?"

"It was too dangerous to leave you there. Lupin will explain it when we get back."

"But why are we taking a car this time instead of brooms?"

"It'd be too obvious. Or that's what mad eye was saying. So Mr. Weasley borrowed this car from the ministry."

Harry sighed and watched out the window. When he remembered the dream. He opened his mouth to tell Tonks, but changed his mind. He would wait until he jumped to conclusions. After all, he didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

After what had seemed like hours, they pulled up in front of the burrow. The sun had already risen and now hovered over the horizon.

"I'll get your stuff, you just go inside." Said Tonks, taking out her wand again. Harry walked up to the front door, but before he reached for the handle Mrs.Weasley burst out from inside. She gave Harry a great hug then pushed him inside.

"I was so worried! I'm so glad you're ok Harry." She said, wiping tears from her eyes with her apron before rushing over to finish cooking breakfast.

"Hello Harry." Greeted Lupin. His robes where even more patched up and tattered then before. He looked pale and his hair had more streaks of grey then ever. Mad eye just grunted for a greeting. Lupin and Mad Eye Moody sat at the dinner table. Harry sat down next to Lupin.

"What happened?" Asked Harry eagerly, wanting to know what was going on. Tonks just walked in, Harry's trunk followed behind her. She was carrying Hedwig. She then waved her wand and the trunk flew up the stairs.

"A muggle was kidnapped." Said Lupin, throwing a paper in front of Harry. It was the _Daily Prophet._ The title read. "Muggle Kidnapped by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Under it was a picture of a house with ministry wizards running around, in and out of the picture.

"But why?" Asked Harry, it didn't really make sense to him.

"No clue, the funny thing is though. Where she was taken from, there were no deaths. They snuck in, took the girl, and then left without a trace." He replied.

"But, why? How do you know it was Vol- Er.. I mean you-know-who?" Harry asked, looking at the paper.

"Because, muggle's saw them. Death Eaters. It appears they had a lot of trouble getting the girl, causing a big commotion. The ministry questioned the witnesses before they modified their memories."

Harry sat there for a moment, thinking how this was strangely familiar. He looked at the picture more closely when it struck him. That was the same house from his dream. The one with the Flag and two maple trees. He knew what they were talking about, he saw it happening.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked, hoping that it was just some coincidence.

"Midnight last night." He replied, Harry's heart sank, he didn't wake up until 3:30. That means he saw it happening in real time. He looked at Lupin.

"I saw it happen." He said, looking back at the paper.

"What? But Harry that's impossible. It happened in another country." Said Lupin.

"It was a dream I had. I saw Voldemort." Lupin shifted in his seat uneasily at the name of Voldemort. Moody just watched Harry suspiciously. Harry told them what he saw. After he was finished, Lupin looked at him, even more concerned. Mad Eye was also looking at Harry with his normal eye, his other eye spinning around in its socket. Harry also told them about how his scar had been hurting more lately.

"You sure?" Lupin asked, "That was exactly what you saw?" Harry nodded. "But this was a first hand account, you weren't seeing it from somebody else's prospective correct?" Harry nodded again. Lupin took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and started scribbling a note on it. He looked up at Harry for a moment, then continued writing.

"Hermione and the Weasley kids are upstairs. You can decide where you'll be sleeping." He said. Harry stood up and walked up the stairs to Ron's room. Harry walked in to see Ron eating a chocolate frog. Hermione was knitting what looked like more elf hats, and Ginny was pacing the room.

"Harry! Glad to see you." greeted Ron through a mouthful of chocolate. Hermione jumped up and ran over.

"Harry! I'm gad you're alright!" She said, giving him a hug. Which was followed by Ginny.

"Hello Harry have nice trip?" Ginny asked, letting go of Harry.

"Fine." He replied.

"So, what happened? Were you attacked?" asked Ron eagerly. Harry shook his head.

Ron sat down onto his bed. "I wonder why they would want some muggle." he asked, Harry just shrugged.

"We weren't sure who was attacked, all we heard was a muggle kid got kidnapped. We were afraid it was you." said Ginny.

"I'm not a muggle." Said Harry, feeling offended.

"The papers could have been wrong, you know how they like to print rumors other than the truth." Said Hermione dully.

"Then how do we know it was a muggle?" asked Ron, unwrapping another frog.

"Yea." Added Ginny.

"Look for yourself." Said Harry, throwing the _Daily Prophet _to Ginny, who started reading it...

"It's obvious that Voldemort's planning something. Maybe he will hold them hostage." Said Hermione sitting back down to work on more hats.

"Why though? Isn't he already one of the strongest wizards? Why would he need a hostage?" Asked Harry, sitting next to Ron.

"It was a muggle girl… Maybe she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." said Ginny.

"So she shouldn't have been at her own house?" Said Ron sarcastically.

"It's just an idea. Who knows what he was doing." Replied Ginny sharply.

"Maybe he'll use her." Said Harry.

"Why, what can a muggle do? He could always use the Imperius curse on anyone he wants." said Hermione, throwing a finished hat into a basket beside her.

"Well, in my dream. I saw Voldemort. He said that. "Potter won't stand a chance." He was obviously talking about me."

"You had another dream?" Asked Hermione, Harry nodded.

"I saw it all happen."

"But what if it's a trick, like last time?" asked Ginny.

"I didn't see it from Voldemort's perspective. I saw it from my own. I was like a ghost; all I could do was just sit there and watch."

"Do you think he'll use her against you?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Well one things for sure, there must be a reason you had that dream Harry. There must be a reason that you saw what happened to that girl." said Hermione.

"Maybe she's a lost relative." Said Ginny.

"But the Dursleys are my only living relatives." Said Harry.

"Maybe she's your long lost sister." added Ron, jokingly.

"No, I don't have a sister." said Harry dully.

"All we know is that girl has something to do with you, and Voldemort is going to plan something using that girl." Said Hermione frankly.

"Maybe, but we can't be too sure." Said Harry.

"Breakfast's ready!" Called Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione trudge out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes

Chapter 3

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

The rest of vacation went by very quickly. Harry was having a good time at the Burrow, or well, much better time then he would at Privet Drive. Nothing happened either, all was calm. Lupin and moody stop by at least once in a week, checking on them. Tonks is staying here, in Percy's old room. She would always complain that Percy's room was dull. So she put up some posters of the Weird Sisters. Every once in a while they would have a hushed conversation. Mrs. Weasley would make sure to rush them away if they tried to listen in.

It was a week before the beginning of school when they went to Diagon alley to buy their school supplies. But Mrs. Weasley insisted that she get their things for them. So they walked around, looking into the windows at the various things. They where walking when something caught the corner of Harry's eye. He stopped and looked to see that it was the broomstick shop. In the window there was a new model. Under it was a small sign that read.

**The makers of the Firebolt present **

**the newest model in the series.**

**The Phoenix**

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were now standing beside Harry. Pressing their faces on the window to get a better look, staring in awe.

"It's the successor of your broom, Harry! I heard it has actual phoenix feathers in it." said Hermione.

"The what?" asked Ron.

"Successor. An improved version of the one before it."

"Oh…" Said Ron, Hermione laughed.

"You really need to work on your vocabulary."

"Oh be quiet." Said Ron annoyed.

"Its amazing." said Ginny.

They just stared longingly at it, at a loss for words. It seemed to have a red aura surrounding it. Harry wondered how much better it was than his broom.

"Hey, we should see Fred and Georges joke shop." said Ginny after a couple minutes. Harry thought this was a good idea. Better than standing there forever. So they walked away down the road. Harry glanced back at the window, but was surprised to see the broom was gone. He thought that it was probably bought by someone. He envied the person who got that broom. But remembered that he still had a really good broom, even though it was still chained to the wall at Hogwarts. He didn't need another one, he thought to himself. He didn't want to feel selfish like the Malfoys. He'd somehow get his own broom back.

They walked down the street, passing all the stores. Sometimes going to look in one. After a while they came in front of a small shop. On the building it said in golden letters, _Weasleys Wizard Wheeze's._

"This has to be it." said Ron looking up at the shining letters. They walked in through the brass door into a medium sized room. The walls where lined with shelves with various things on them. Harry was surprised how many people were in the store. There was a counter with a register. And who stood behind it was none other then Fred and George. They were wearing red robes; on the front it said their names in the golden letters.

"Heya, guys." greeted Fred cheerfully.

"We were expectin' you." said George.

"This is incredible, how did you get this place for your shop?" blurted out Ron. The twins just smiled.

"Why none other." started Fred.

"Then a valued customer." George said winking at Harry.

"Oh, you gotta see some of our new items." said George before they could reply. He turned to a shelf behind him and grabbed a purple box. He set it in front of them.

"What are those?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at the box cautiously.

"Tarantula tarts." said Fred proudly. Ron jumped back a few steps from the counter.

"So what do they do?" asked Hermione, still looking at the box disapprovingly.

"Well, they look like an ordinary tart but…"  George said as he opened the package to see it was a box of these so called "Tarts."

"Once you put it in your mouth…" continued Fred.

"The tart turns into a tarantula." finished George.

"You just have to be careful not to swallow it." Fred warned, but was still smiling.

"Or let it bite you." Ron shuddered at the sound of this, George laughed.

"If it bites you, your hands will swell and turn purple." said Fred

"And if you swallow it, you suddenly have an urge to eat bugs." said George.

"What on earth kind of tarantulas are they?" said Hermione, sounding disgusted.

"We really don't know. We found one climbing up the wall of the store so we used it for the tarts." said Fred shrugging.

"Oh yea that's just safe." said Hermione sarcastically.

"What else you got?" asked Ron, still hiding behind Harry. Fred bent over and lifted up another box. The bow was full of little green bags. The bags were giving off strange popping noises.

"This is one of our products that we're still testing." He said.

"They're Sneezing Snap-pops." Said George before Hermione could open her mouth to ask what they are.

"They make you sneeze?" said Ginny.

"Yea, but the thing is, we still haven't figured out how to stop you from sneezing." replied Fred.

"But we think we might have it figured out." continued George.

"You guys must be making a killing." said Ron.

"Let's just say we're doing very well for ourselves." said Fred, looking to George and smiling.

"I don't think this was a very good idea. Giving students' ways to skip classes." said Hermione, her hands on her hips. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at her like she was crazy.

"We can't help it." said George happily, obviously not feeling guilty about it.

"Just performing a service for the public." continued George.

"And our fellow students." added Fred.

Just then Mrs. Weasley walked in, carrying all of their school things. She walked over by the counter and set down the pile of school supplies onto the floor.

"I thought you would come here." She said, trying not to sound disapproving. But she didn't do a very good job.

"Hello Mum, nice of you to stop by." said Fred.

"Are you interested in anything?" said George. Mrs. Weasley ignored them.

"So how are you boys?" she said, looking around the shop.

"We're doing great. Oh and we have something for you." said George. He got out his wand and tapped the register lightly. With a loud ding, the money drawer opened. He then pulled it out all the way and dumped all of what appeared to be mostly galleons; into a draw string bag, which he then gave to Mrs. Weasley. She just pushed it away, shaking her head.

"I won't take your money." she said sternly. Fred pushed the money back towards her.

"It's yours, it's the least we can do for you." said Fred again.

"Yea, you were the one who had to put up with us." said George. Mrs. Weasley again pushed the money back.

"No is no." she said simply. She then turned to Harry. "Come now, let's go. I still have supper to make." She said, leaning down and grabbing all their school things. But after little luck keeping the tings from falling, she asked Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron to help her. As Harry went to pick up a stack of books, George shoved the bag of gold to Harry, making him almost drop the books. George walked next to him, acting like he was straightening something on the shelf, and he whispered.

"Give these to our Mum. She needs it more then we do." Harry nodded to this and managed to hide the bag under some parchment. Harry thought it was very nice of them giving their mom the money.

They then left, Mrs. Weasley would look back at Harry strangely, it was very difficult trying to keep the gold from jingling in the bag.

They went back to the Burrow, using floo powder. This was much more difficult than it was normally for the fact they had all of their school stuff. But they managed. Before they all went upstairs, Harry set the bag of money on a chair in the Kitchen. They were now sitting in Ron's room.  

"You know what, I was surprised that we weren't escorted by any members of the order of the Phoenix." said Hermione, who had started knitting some more elf hats. They were a very ugly yellow color.

"I bet they were tailing us anyway." said Harry, sitting on the bed next to Ron, who was looking at some of the new text books. 

"Hey, I guess Dumbledore found another Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher." said Ron, looking at the book. Harry looked at the cover, it read _Combating the Dark Arts: Volume 1. _

"What if the ministry picked the teacher again this year." said Ginny, who was watching Hermione's feeble attempt to knit without magic.

"Don't remind me. That vile woman Umbridge. Thinking about it makes me sick." spat Hermione bitterly. Harry looked at the back of his right hand, where Umbridge tried to permanently imprint the phrase _I must not tell lies_. You really couldn't tell what it says anymore, to Harry's relief. It now just looks like a bunch of thin, pale lines.

"That prat banned me for life from Quidditch." said Harry bitterly. Just thinking about it made him feel bad. Quidditch was the only thing he was good at. Ginny gave Harry a guilty look. For it was she who is the Gryffindor's new seeker.

"You know… I was thinking of not playing Quidditch this year." She said, glancing at the floor.

"Why?" said Ron, "You're really good!"

"… Well, I don't know. This year's gonna be really busy with O.W.L's and stuff."

"Where will we find a new seeker!" said Ron, sounding quite distressed.

"Well… maybe Harry will be able to play again." she looked up at him, then looked away, sighing.

"That is possible…" said Hermione, finishing another ugly hat. Harry's heart soared at the sound of this. What if Dumbledore really did let him play again. He tried to suppress his grin.

"Well… don't quit because of me." He said.

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" she said, looking to the floor again. Harry had a good idea why.

"So how many O.W.L's did you get Harry?" asked Hermione, starting on another hat. This one was lime green.

"I did pretty good. All except for Divination. I even managed to do alright in potions."

"I did well I think." She said. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Of course, you always get everything right." Said Ron dully.

"Well that's because I do my best."

"Oh, and we're just a bunch of slackers!" shot back Ron.

"I never said that, although you could have tried harder."

"We went through how many sleepless nights getting all that work done? We did try." said Ron, glaring back at Hermione.

"Well then how well did you do?" she said, challengingly.

"I got more then Fred and George. I did alright except for Divination." Ron said proudly.

"Well that's good. What classes do you plan on taking this year?" she asked.

"Er… Well, I have to take Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts… The usual for an Auror." He said, "Why don't you want to be an Auror? If anyone could be one it's you." Hermione looked up at Ron, then to Harry. Ginny sat quietly watching Hermione knit.

"I think Harry has a better chance than anyone." She said, continuing on the hat.

"Well, that works. I want to be an Auror too." said Harry.

"Is it for Revenge? For… well… you know." said Ginny, Harry looked out the window. It was cloudy grey outside and was getting dark. Harry never thought about it, but this would be another good reason to be an Auror. To get revenge for Sirius's death.

"Umm… So, Anyway…" said Hermione, trying to change the subject. "Has anything strange happened to you over the summer?" Harry thought for a moment. All that really happened was that one dream with the girl, but it had otherwise been a boring summer. Harry was going to say no when he remembered the other dream that before he ruled to be nothing more than his imagination. He still believed that it was nothing, but he still had a strange feeling about it. He looked back to Ron, who was waiting for his answer.

"No, nothing." He said. "Pretty boring compared to last year."

"I wonder if well… If V-Voldemort will try to possess you again." asked Ginny, she shuddered slightly. Hermione and Ron gave her looks of surprise. They had never heard her say Voldemort's name before.

Harry remembered when Voldemort tried to possess him. It was a pain beyond anything he had ever felt before.

"Well, When you were being possessed by Voldemort, was it painful?" he asked, this was something that he had wanted to ask for a while.

"No, the only thing was that I wouldn't remember what I had been doing for hours at a time." she said simply. "Why?"  

"Erm, nothing. Just asking." He said. He still hadn't told them the complete story about what happened between him and Voldemort, only vague details.

"Hey Ron, did those welts ever go away?" he asked, Ron nodded.

"Mostly, you can see them if you look hard enough though." He said, pulling up his sleeve. There were white colored lines across his arm.

It was strange, talking about what happened at the Ministry of Magic. Even though Dumbledore claimed most of the blame, he still felt guilty. They were lucky to be alive.

It was strange, thinking about Sirius being dead. Before every time he thought this he was almost overwhelmed by grief or anger. But now, it seemed unreal. Almost impossible. How could falling behind the veil kill him? Were the people behind it the ones who killed him? It all suddenly didn't make sense.

Harry pondered this for the remaining part of the summer break. Before he knew it, they were on platform nine and three quarters. Mrs. Weasley gave them all a hug before letting them get on the Hogwarts Express. Lupin waved at them, he had escorted them to the platform. With a big cloud of steam, the train set off.

They decided to go and find a compartment to sit in, dragging their trunks and pets along. After a while of searching, they found one at the very back of the train, occupied only by one girl. The girl was laying across one of the seats, apparently sleeping; and her wand laid forgotten on the floor. She had long brown hair and was already in her Hogwarts robes. A giant cage was hanging from a hook on the ceiling, and in it was perched a large bird. It watched them pile in and put their trunks on the luggage rack with golden eyes. They sat down on the other seat, Pidgiwidgen flew in circles in his cage, Hedwig hooted contently. Crookshanks sat in Hermione's lap, purring as Hermione scratched behind it's ears. Ginny had found a different compartment with friends from her year.

Hermione leaned over and picked up the girls wand from the floor with a face of disapproval.

"Who would leave their wand lying around; I'm surprised we didn't step on it." She said. "I'll just hold on to it until she wakes up."

Ron was looking at the bird fearfully.

"What on earth kind of bird is that? It could eat Pig." He said, the bird looked at him, like it knew what he said.

"It's sure not an owl." said Harry.

"It's an Eagle. A Bald Eagle. Native to North America." said Hermione excitedly.

"Are you allowed to have those things?" said Ron, sounding as though the bird would attack him. The bird shifted in it's cage, looking annoyed.

"I have no idea, but it could become an owl."  replied Hermione. She jumped up and opened her trunk, where she pulled out a book. She sat back down and flipped through the pages.

"Become an owl? How is that possible?" said Harry.

"Ah Hah! Found it!" Hermione exclaimed, she showed Harry and Ron the page. "Eagles are shape shifters."

"What kind of different things can they change into?" asked Harry, now quite interested.

"Any animal. But what they change into depends on the owner of the bird." She said, pointing to a diagram of an Eagle turning into a tiger.

"So they could… change into a big spider?" said Ron weakly. Hermione nodded. Ron then scooted as far away from the eagle as he could.

"I've never seen that girl before. She looks our age." said Hermione, putting away the book.

"Maybe she's an exchange student?" said Harry, looking at the girl. For some reason she looked very familiar.

"Wait a minute…" Hermione pulled out an issue of the _Daily Prophet _and looked at the front page.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Ron. Hermione showed Harry and Ron the paper. On the cover was a picture of a girl with long brown hair, looking back at them. Harry and Ron looked from the picture to the sleeping girl. They looked almost identical. Above the picture was the headline which said, _Whereabouts of Muggle girl still a mystery. _

"Is that really her?" said Ron. "I mean, that girl has a wand. The muggle girl is well… A muggle." Harry thought about it, then remembered the dream of when it happened. The girl had long brown hair and was almost as tall as he was. But Ron did have a point. How would a muggle girl be able to do magic?

"I don't know. She does look like the girl I saw though." said Harry.

Just then, the girl stirred. She opened her eyes and sat up.


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl Who Forgot

Chapter 4

The Girl Who Forgot

She looked at them, blinking. Then looked around the compartment.

"Hello, my name is Hermione." Said Hermione suddenly, making the girl jump slightly. The girl just looked at her, then to Harry and Ron. It was a very awkward silence.

"Erm, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." said Harry, breaking the silence. The girl just looked at him stupidly. This wasn't what Harry was expecting. Everyone in the Wizarding world knew who he was.

"I'm Ron." said Ron, making the girl look at him.

"Umm… What's your name?" asked Hermione, making the girl turn back to her.

"My Name?" said the girl, looking at the three of them. After a moment she continued. "Naomi. Naomi Wiflath." Harry could swear she wasn't very sure of herself.

"Nice to meet you Naomi. Where are you from?" asked Hermione, trying to make conversation. But was failing miserably.

"From? Umm… I don't know." She said, looking around the compartment again.

"You know, where you live?" said Harry. The girl continued to look around curiously.

"I don't know. I don't even know where I am." she said. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Giving each other quizzical looks. Hermione was the first to recover from the comment.

"We're on the Hogwarts Express. We're on our way to Hogwarts." She said. Naomi was now looking at the eagle intently.

"What's Hogwarts?" she said. They looked at her in disbelief. She didn't even notice. How could she not know what Hogwarts was? She was even wearing Hogwarts robes. It didn't make sense. Of course, not much did anymore.

"Oh, I forgot. This is yours." said Hermione, handing the girl her wand. Naomi looked at it curiously.

"My what?" she asked. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"She must have been in a memory charm accident." whispered Ron. This of course reminded Harry of Gildroy Lockheart, who was currently in St. Mungo's because of a memory charm incident.

"Wand, you know. To do magic." said Hermione, who was probably thinking about the same thing.

"Magic? Cool." said Naomi, looking at the wand closely. Hermione sighed heavily.

"This might be a problem." said Ron.

"You think?" said Hermione.

Then the door slid open, it was the witch with the food cart. Harry was glad to be distracted from the growing problem. He ordered a bunch of Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Blots Every Flavor Beans and some Licorice Wands. He offered some to Naomi. Naomi was quite amused with the chocolate frogs, purposely letting them hop around the compartment until the spell wore off. She would then eat them as she looked at the frog cards. Those were also very amusing to her. After finishing the last frog, she looked up to Harry.

"Er, thanks for the food. I'm sure I must be annoying right now. Not knowing anything." Naomi said.

"It's no problem. I'm sure it must be difficult." replied Harry.

"So your name is Harry Potter right?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Hmm… Strange. It sounds really familiar."

"That's because he's famous." Said Hermione, petting Crookshanks again.

"Famous? Like a movie star?"

"Umm… Well not exactly." said Hermione.

"He was the only one to survive… well. From being attacked from you-know-who." Said Ron. Naomi looked at him.

"You-Know-Who? Who do I know? What are you talking about?" she said.

"Oh yea,. I forgot you can't remember anything." said Ron. Naomi frowned at him.

"Feh, thanks. That makes two of us." She said moodily.

"Sorry." replied Ron. Naomi sighed.

"It's ok." She replied. "So who is this well… You-Know-Who?"

"His name is Voldemort. He was a terrible dark wizard, who terrorized everyone." Said Harry.

"Voldemort went and Killed Harry's parents, But when he tried to kill Harry, the spell backfired. Stripping Voldemort of all his powers. Harry wasn't hurt, all that was left from the attack is the scar on his forehead." continued Hermione. Harry pushed up his bangs to show Naomi.

"But the thing is, Voldemort is back, and he's after Harry again." She continued.

"I'm sorry. That's terrible." said Naomi.

"Yea, Voldemort has been chasing after me for a while-" Harry was interrupted by Naomi.

"No, I mean. About your parents." She said sadly.

"Oh, yea. That." said Harry.

"It must be hard." She said again. Harry looked at the floor. He didn't really want to talk about it.

"Yea, I guess." He said.

"So what is this Hogwarts place we're going to?" she said, Harry was glad she changed the subject.

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Ron.

"What?" she asked, sounding clueless.

"It's were we learn magic." answered Hermione.

"Ah, so I'm going to learn too." She said, sounding excited.

"Well, I guess. You look like a sixth year, like us. So I'm guessing you did know as much magic as us… Then again. I've never seen you before." said Hermione.

"So what will I do?"

"I know, we will take you to professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. But we might have to wait to talk to him till after dinner." Replied Hermione.

"Good, I'm hungry." Naomi said happily.

"We just ate you know…" said Hermione, Naomi laughed.

"Oh well."

"I wonder when Malfoy will drop by. He always does." Said Ron.

"Who's Malfoy?" asked Naomi.

"He's a mean and stupid git. He's bothered us ever since we started Hogwarts." said Harry annoyingly.

"Sounds like he needs the crap beaten out of him." Said Naomi, cracking her knuckles.

"That's for sure." said Ron.

"Well I'd be glad to. You guys have been really nice to me. It's the least I can do." She said, smiling.

Not long later the compartment door slid open again, it was Malfoy and his two dim witted goons.

"Well look who it is, none other than Potty, Weasel and Mud-Blood." He said with a malevolent grin. Ron stood up but Harry pulled him back down.

"And it looks like it's none other then the amazing bouncing ferret boy and his two idiot baboons." replied Harry. Malfoy raised his wand, Harry did also.

"You better watch yourself Potter, you might not be around very long this year." He snarled.

"I'm surprised you're still here, I thought me turning in your dad would scare you off." said Harry venomously.

"Hah, don't be stupid. My father isn't in Azkaban. He struck a deal with the Ministry." smirked Malfoy. Hermione held her tongue, her hands clenched into fists. Ron's ears were red. Naomi was looking at Malfoy, frowning.

"Go away you annoying git." said Harry, sounding very annoyed. Malfoy was about to reply when he finally noticed Naomi. He put his wand away and turned to her. Harry kept his wand ready to curse Malfoy. Malfoy took Naomi's hand and bowed. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched, speechless.

"Ah, you must be Naomi. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy. I see you have already met Potter." He said, it was almost like he was being nice. Except when he said Potter. Naomi was still looking at him, frowning slightly.

"Do I know you?" she asked, sounding annoyed. Malfoy was still holding her hand.

"Now you do, oh and these two behind me are my associates Crabbe and Goyle." said Malfoy, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle who were standing outside in the hallway.

"Umm… Right. And why are you here?" she asked, pulling her hand away from Malfoy.

"I would like to invite you to my compartment. Surely you would prefer better company than this riff raff." He said, taking Naomi's hand again. Naomi frowned more.

"Well this Riff Raff at least isn't being rude." She said, the corner of her mouth twitched.

"Forgive me of my manners. Would you like to join me?" he said, it sounded like it was getting harder and harder for Malfoy to be nice.

"No, I'm fine thanks." said Naomi, sounding very irritated.

"She doesn't want to go with you, you dim prat. So just get lost." Said Hermione, who was now standing up next to Harry, her wand pointed also at Malfoy.

"How dare you speak to me like an equal mud-blood." Spat Malfoy. Hermione opened her mouth to curse Malfoy, but didn't need to. Naomi had quickly jumped up and punched Malfoy square on the nose. Quickly following it with another one, hitting his right eye. He stumbled backwards, tripping over Goyle and Crabbe. They all tumbled over into the hallway. Malfoy laid on his back on top of Crabbe, unconscious. His nose bleeding heavily and his right eye starting to swell. Naomi slammed the compartment door shut and sat down. Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised how fast it happened. They put their wands away and sat down. Naomi was fuming, her fists clenched tightly. Her knuckles were cut from hitting Malfoy so hard, it was bleeding steadily down her hand.

"Wow, that was bloody brilliant." said Ron. Naomi grinned.

"Thanks, that felt really good actually. Letting some of my frustration out." she said cheerfully.

"Well he certainly deserved it." said Hermione. "Oh, let me see your hand." Naomi showed Hermione her had. Hermione pointed her wand at Naomi's hand and said "_Ferula_." Naomi's hand was quickly bandaged.

"When did you learn that Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I learned it from a book called _Magical Maladies and How to Treat Them._ It's just a basic spell." said Hermione. "I'll be quite useful with all the messes we get into each year."

"True." added Ron.

"You always hurting yourselves?" said Naomi.

"Well, sometimes." said Harry. "Hey, is that eagle yours?" Naomi looked at the great bird, as if she just noticed it.

"I don't know. I wish, it's sweet."

"It's what?" asked Hermione.

"Sweet. It's a slang term for cool." said Naomi.

"Hey, look there. There's writing on it." said Ron. On the side of the cadge was a small brass plate. It read: Property of Naomi Wiflath. Naomi looked at it, then smiled.

"Sweet, it is mine!" Naomi exclaimed. The eagle looked at her, tipping it's head to the side.

"What's it's name?" asked Harry. Naomi looked at the rest of the cadge.

"It doesn't say. I guess I'll have to name it then. Hmmm." she thought.

"How about Fredric. That's a nice name." suggested Hermione.

"Fredric? Are you kidding, no way. Hmmm. I know! Bakura!" exclaimed Naomi.

"Bakura?" said Ron.

"Yea, it's Japanese. I think it's a perfect name." said Naomi, opening the cadge.

"What You're not gonna let that thing out are you!" said Ron, scooting closer to the door.

"Why not?" replied Naomi, holding out her arm for the bird to hop onto her arm. Which it did. Naomi sat back down, stroking it's head. Harry and Hermione looked at the bird, unsure if they wanted to be near the bird either.

"See, it's not so bad." said Naomi. The eagle gave a small cry of contentment.

"Er.. well. We should get our robes on, we will be stopping soon. You already have yours on, Naomi." Naomi nodded and put the great bird back into its cadge while the others put on their robes.

The train soon slowed down to a stop. They got out and walked out of Hogsmede station. Naomi following closely behind. They heard the familiar call of "Firs' years! Firs' years! Over ere'!" They walked over to the carriages. The sky was crystal clear, but it was alittle chilly outside. Harry looked at the fierce looking Threstral.

"What are those things?" Naomi asked, pointing to one. Harry looked at her, shocked that she could see them.

"Threstrals, you can only see them if you've seen someone die." he said dully, climbing into the carriage. Naomi crawled in after him. She sat next to him while Ron and Hermione were on the other seat.

"Can you see them?" she asked. He nodded. They just sat there in silence. The carriage started forward, and they were off.

"After the feast we're going to bring you to Dumbledore." Said Hermione, breaking the awkward silence. Naomi nodded.

Harry looked at the floor, in thought. He wondered what Dumbledore would do with Naomi. If he would make her leave or let her stay. His thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

"Are we going to continue the D.A. Meetings this year?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess it depends on our new teacher." He replied.

"I think we should continue anyway. I mean, the more practice the better right?" said Hermione.

"D.A. meetings?" asked Naomi.

"Last year we made a group, to learn Defense against the Dark Arts. The teacher then was utterly useless." said Hermione. "Harry's the leader."

"That sounds cool. I wanna join." replied Naomi. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to each other.

"That depends on what Dumbledore says." said Hermione.

"Oh. Right." said Naomi. She didn't sound very happy.

The carriage stopped and they got out. They walked up the steps and into the castle. And finally into the great hall. Naomi followed them to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Harry again, on the very end of the table. Harry looked up and scanned the staff table. Dumbledore sat, looking at all the students. Their eyes met and Dumbledore smiled, and then turned to Professor Sprout. Harry then saw Snape, who was looking in a sour mood as ever. Harry then felt a tugging on his sleeve.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Look at our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Said Hermione. Harry looked up. On the far end, next to Hagrids chair, was a woman. She had long silver hair and what appeared to be cat ears on top of her head. She wore dark red robes. She sat with her elbows on the table. Her head in her hands, looking around at the students.

"Is she even human?" said Ron, sounding horrified.

"I have no idea." replied Harry. "Do you know what she is Hermione?"

"I… Don't know. I've never seen such a thing." She said, sounding amazed.

"Maybe a spell backfired on her when she was little." Suggested Ron.

"I guess… I don't know." replied Harry. He thought this was very strange.

"It must have been a bad spell. She even has a tail." Pointed out Hermione. Harry looked ands sure enough saw a bushy, silver tail swaying slowly under the table. Dragging across the floor.

"I thing it's incredible. I wish I was like that." Chimed in Naomi. Harry had forgotten she was there.

"Why would you want to be like that?" asked Ron.

"It's cool." She replied simply, gazing at the teacher. Then Hagrid stepped in and sat at his seat. The first years must be here. Sure enough Professor McGonagall entered, carrying the stool with the sorting hat. She was closely followed by scared looking first years. She set the stool down, then stepped backward. The rip near the brim of the hat opened up. The hat the sang it's yearly song.

_Long ago when I was young_

_And Hogwarts had just began_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Created what you see on this land;_

_United by a common goal,_

_They all had the same dream._

_To create the worlds best magic school,_

_And to teach that all isn't as it seems._

_So they decided that it was to be here_

_Where this place of learning shall be._

_And then they declared that it's name is to be_

_Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_And within these walls, they decided_

_Would be the four houses,_

_The students divided, _

_By their qualities and ambitions_

_ And By Their hopes and dreams._

_"I will teach those who's blood is purest."_

_Declared Slytherin._

_"And I will teach those who's intelligence is surest."_

_Decided Ravenclaw._

_"And I shall teach, those who are bravest at heart."_

_Said Gryffindor._

_"And I shall teach the rest who wern't apart."_

_Replied Hufflepuff._

_So it was done and the houses created_

_To exist within these walls_

_But even thoe there where differences_

_They needed to stand together within these halls._

_Each year I sort you into houses_

_Not sure if I'm doing right._

_But now I will do more than that_

_So listen closely tonight._

_From outside exist deadly foes_

_Set to harm you all_

_But from inside is were you will find your strength_

_Within theses same stone halls._

_ So No matter how bad it gets,_

_You must remember this._

_As long as you all stick together,_

_All unite as one._

_We shall withstand everything,_

_From when it starts till it's done_

_Now I have warned you_

_About our strength within_

_Let me now end my song now_

_And let the sorting begin…_

The hat became motionless once more, and an applause broke out. But there was a murmur between it from people exchanging comments to their neighbors. It was just the same as last year.

"Another warning this year?" said Ron.

"Yea, and the message is the same. Stand together." Replied Harry.

"This is the second year in a row too." said Hermione anxiously. Harry glanced over at Naomi, who was watching the hat carefully. The sorting had just began. A boy put the hat on, and hat almost immediately yelled out "Hufflepuff!"

"It talked." She said simply.

"Yea." Replied Harry casually.

"Hats don't normally talk." She said again.

"Yea I know. That's the only talking hat I know of." He replied.

"Well hello Harry, Ron and Hermione." said a voice beside Ron. It was Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hello Nick." They replied.

"Hello, what's this? Who are you?" he asked, floating over by Naomi.

"Er, I'm Naomi." She replied, looking at Nick curiously.

"You're certainly tall for a first year. How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Fifteen." She replied. "Are you a ghost?"

"Yes, yes. Funny. If your fifteen then you surely aren't a first year. But I've never seen you around here before."

"That's because this is her first time here." said Harry.

"We're taking her to Professor Dumbledore after the feast." Added Hermione.

"Ah, allow me to introduce my self. My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." said Nick.

"Er. Nice to meet you… Umm."

"Just call me Nick."

"Right, Right. Nick."

"So how was your summer Nick?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, very nice. Very nice. Although Peeves did decide it would be funny to fill the dormitories with pudding in July. That took forever to clean up…" Nick trailed off, his last comment lost in Ravenclaw's cheering. Although it did sound like he said something like _He did extra damage to the Slytherin Common room._

"Hey… who's the old guy? Up at the table." asked Naomi.

"Er. That'd be Professor Dumbledore." Replied Hermione.

"Oh… don't tell him I said that." Naomi said, sounding embarrassed. Just then the Gryffindor table broke out into applause. Someone must have been sorted in to Gryffindor.

"Ah, I must go and greet our newcomer. See you around then." Said Nick, floating off to the other side of the table.

"Hey wait a minute. Where is Bakura? And all of your stuff?" asked Naomi.

"Oh, they have automatically been brought to the dormitory." replied Ron, clapping as another first year was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Do you think I'll be able to stay?" she asked again.

"It al depends on what Dumbledore says. So stop asking!!" replied Hermione frustrated. Naomi frowned.

"Fine fine…" she replied dully.

Professor McGonagall walked up and whisked away the stool and sorting hat. They must have missed the sorting. She came back and sat in her seat. Dumbledore stood up and all fell quiet again.

"Now is not the time for speeches. Tuck In!" Just like every other year, their plates before them filled with food. Harry started eating hungrily, putting some chicken on his plate.

Naomi piled some food on her plate and started eating. Her face lit up after the first bite.

"Hey, this stuff is great!" she said, then took more bites.

"Yes, this food was made by poor house elves breaking their backs." Said Hermione, frowning. Naomi swallowed then looked to Hermione.

"House what's?"

"House _Elves._ They make the food and clean the castle." Said Hermione. "I think it's cruel, so I'm going to continue S.P.E.W. this year." She continued proudly.

"_Spew_? Ewww… Sounds nasty." Replied Naomi.

"No! S-P-E-W!" replied Hermione, sounding offended. " It's my little group I created. I want to make sure house elves have the same rights as everyone else. Would you like to join?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't, The elves don't want to be bothered. They like doing work." Replied Ron. Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Oww!" he complained.

"Well, I don't want to do anything they don't want. So it's ok. I'll pass." Said Naomi. Hermione scowled at Ron.

They finished dinner then had dessert. It was just as good as the main course. He made sure to have some of his favorite Tarts. They reminded him of Fred and Georges Tarts and wondered how they tasted.

After they were full and the golden plates were cleared, Dumbledore stood up. Smiling like he always did, very pleased to see all the students again. All quickly went quiet again. Harry was feeling sleepy, wanting to fall into his bed at the dormitory. But he sat, waiting intently. The sooner this was over with, the better, it was the same almost every year.

"Welcome first years, and to the others. Welcome back! Now, time for a few announcements. Just a reminder that the Dark Forest is off limits. Some of our older students still need to be reminded from time to time." Dumbledore glanced over to Harry.

"And as you can see, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Higurashi." All eyes then turned to her, who wasn't paying attention. She still was gazing into space with her head in her hands and only when she realized everyone was staring at her did she sit up and smile. More whispers broke out at the sight of her.

"I hope you all do your best to make her feel at home. Now, Quidditch tryouts will be held this Saturday afternoon at 2:00 sharp…"

"Quidditch?" asked Naomi.

"It's a silly game played on broom sticks." Said Hermione scathingly.

"Quidditch is NOT silly!" exclaimed Ron, which made some students look at him. His face turned pink.

"Played on… broom sticks... Sounds… strange." said Naomi.

"It's fun when you know all the rules." said Harry.

"Hey Harry, are you gonna try to get back on the team?" asked Ron. Harry looked to him. He could, then he'd have a chance to play again. But his heart dropped. How could he play without a broom?

"I don't know…" he replied. Just then all the students got up. Harry and Ron got up to follow but were pulled backwards by Hermione.

"We gotta see Dumbledore first, Remember?" she said.

"Oh, yea. Forgot about that…" said Ron. Hermione slapped him over the head.

"Oww, What!?"

……….

Authors Note: Their may be errors in chapters that are newly written. I have to read them and revise them many times until I feel it's satisfactory. But I always put up my first version first. It's easier to see errors. So little things may change around in such. But you'll get the basic idea. Thank you for the reviews! It tells me people are reading my story and that I should continue. I'll try to put up at least one chapter a week. Most of the time it will be sooner then that. But it is summer and I may be gone at times. I'll try to notify you when I am gone. But I always have my laptop with me so I can continue writing until I can get to a phone line. I'm glad you all enjoy my story and hope you continue to read the whole thing. (Which may be quite long) And I like your plot speculations. You will be quite surprised to what happens! Have fun reading!

Naomi Wiflath A.K.A Naomi-Chan!

……….


	5. Chapter 5: The New Gryffindor

Chapter 5

The New Gryffindor

They were now standing in front of Dumbledore's office, trying to figure out the new password.

"Er… Licorice Wand!" tried Ron. But the statue just sat there.

"Ron! You've said that twice!" said Hermione, sounding clearly irritated.

"Chocolate Frog?" said Naomi, poking at the statue.

"Harry, are you sure the password is always a candy?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it's been like that for the past five years. I don't see why it would change." He replied.

"Well maybe it was changed cause _you_ kept getting in." she replied dully.

"And what are you four doing? You should be at your dormitory." said a familiar voice behind them. They whirled around to see it was Professor McGonagall.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore." replied Hermione firmly.

"For what ever reason why?" she asked, frowning.

"About Naomi." She replied, pushing Naomi forward. "It's urgent." Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Very well, but it better be important." She said, walking up to the statue.

"Ton Tongue Toffee." She said, making the statue jump aside and reveal the rotating stair steps.

"Now I must be off." She said. And with a whirl of emerald colored robes she swept down the hall. They all stepped onto the stairs and waited as it twisted in tight circles upward.

"It was the name of one of those candies from Fred and Georges shop!" exclaimed Ron. Harry already knew this of course; it reminded him of when Dudley ate one, making his tongue swell. They were quickly at the top. They stepped off in front of the door. Harry grabbed the big Griffin door knocker and hit it three times. The big wooden door swung open itself, and they stepped into the office.

"Ah, I see we have some more guests." said Dumbledore from his chair behind his desk. Someone stood up from the chair in front of it; it was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. The red and gold phoenix Fawks sat on his perch, preening his feathers. Naomi looked around in amazement, at all the moving pictures of the old headmasters.

"Come sit down, come sit down." said Dumbledore, waving his wand and creating four overstuffed, chinz chairs. They sat down, Naomi looked nervous. Professor Higurashi had also sat back down, and was looking at Harry. She had bright emerald green eyes that looked similar to a cats; and her bangs were very messy. She had alittle bit of short hair sticking up on the top of her head. She smiled at Harry. He smiled half heartedly back.

"Ah yes, we were just talking about you actually." said Dumbledore, looking at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "Now, anyway. What brings you here?" He asked, glancing over at Naomi.

"We want to talk to you about Naomi." said Hermione. Professor Higurashi looked over to Naomi, her cat like ears twitching slightly. Like there was a fly trying to land on them.

"Ah yes, I thought I saw an unfamiliar face." He said cheerfully. "What is the matter?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione told him about what happened on the train.

"Ah. I see." He took out his wand and flicked it once, making a very large and old book appear in front of him. On the cover was the Hogwarts crest, the animals moved around their little part of the crest, stopping to look up at Dumbledore. He tapped it again, making it open. In a flurry of pages it flipped through till it stopped near the end of the book. Harry leaned over to see what it said but Dumbledore held up his hand. He reluctantly sat back into his chair. Dumbledore put his index finger on the top of the page then went down it, then stopped. He looked at it for a moment then gave a small "I see." Harry wondered what the book was or why Dumbledore was so interested in it.

"Erm… Professor Dumbledore. What is that?" He asked.

"This, Harry. Is the school records. And not the ones you can look in the library. This is my own original copy. What's written in this changes all the other copies of the school records."

"So why were you looking in it?" asked Ron. Dumbledore smiled.

"To see if my theory was correct."

"Well, was it?" asked Hermione.

"Indeed. Look for yourself." He turned the book and tipped it forward so they could see. It was a list of all the students in their year. Each handwritten in various colored inks that shined brightly, like the ink was still wet from just being written. He looked down the line to see his name in green ink. Four names after that was Hermione's which was written in maroon. Right under hers was Ron's in an orange. At the very bottom of the list in blood red ink was Naomi's. Harry looked to see Naomi's reaction, which was a mix of surprise and shock.

"So what does it mean?" asked Harry.

"That she is signed up to attend this school."

"But… Er. I don't even remember being here." She said slowly, looking at her name shining in the red ink.

"You never have been here before." said Dumbledore, closing the book and setting it to the side.

"Then why would her name be there, in our class? It doesn't make sense." replied Hermione.

"It's either always been there or someone put it there." He said simply.

"Someone could have put her in it?" said Hermione.

"I'm afraid so." He said, his smile gone. He put his hands together and twiddled his thumbs.

"Why? It doesn't make sense." said Hermione.

"There must be some reason." said Ron. Naomi sighed.

"So I'm not even suppost to be here?" said Naomi, looking crestfallen.

"I see no reason why not." said Dumbledore simply. Naomi smiled but it faded again quickly.

"I don't even know any magic…" she said sadly.

"You'd be surprised." replied Dumbledore, who was now looking at the ceiling. Naomi looked at him.

"We could help you, you know." said Hermione.

"Yea! You could go to the D.A. Meetings!" said Ron, who quickly put a hand over his mouth. Professor Higurashi was looking to him, still smiling. Harry gave him a why-on-earth-did-you-do-that!? Look. Hermione jabbed Ron in the side with her elbow. Dumbledore watched them, quite amused.

"No need to beat each other up." said Dumbledore, smiling again. "Professor Higurashi already knows about your group." They looked to her, she nodded. "I have decided to leave her in charge of that matter." These words made Harry's hopes drop. Surely she won't allow it. By the looks of Hermione and Ron, they were thinking the same thing.

"I think it's a great idea." said Professor Higurashi. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was actually going to be allowed to continue with the D.A. meetings. He was starting to like this teacher; she was the complete opposite of Umbridge.

"You mean it?" said Ron, just as amazed as Harry was.

"Of course, with Voldemort running around. The more practice the better, eh?" Ron twitched slightly at the sound of Voldemort's name. Harry was surprised, he knew of very few people who would speak Voldemort's name without fear. Even Ron was still afraid.

"Oh get over yourself." said Hermione to Ron.

"That still doesn't solve my problem." said Naomi.

"You think someone modified Naomi's memory?" asked Ron. Naomi frowned.

"It is in fact, very likely." said Dumbledore.

"Hey, what about the missing muggle girl." Harry asked, surely Dumbledore would know something.

"I do not know." He said simply. He then looked at his watch. "Ah, you should get along now. Your friends will be waiting." he said, looking back to them. Harry thought he was trying to change the subject.

"But, professor. If Naomi's staying, what house will she be in?" asked Hermione, standing up.

"Ah, good question. I have a good idea where but, can't be too sure." He said, smiling at Professor Higurashi. He got up and walked over to the shelf and took down the old ragged hat.

"Hey, it's the talking hat." said Naomi. Dumbledore walked over in front of her and before she could object it was dropped on her head, covering her eyes. Harry and the others watched as she sat there. It had been a couple minutes when the hat finally yelled out "Gryffindor!" Dumbledore pulled off the hat and walked over to set it back on the shelf. Naomi looked quite confused.

"Gryffindor? What is that?" she asked.

"It's the four houses. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Said Hermione.

"Oh, like in the song."

"Yea." said Hermione. "We're also in Gryffindor, so you can follow us to the dormitory. And the password-" Hermione stopped. "Uh oh. We don't know the password…"

"_Nimbulis Piro _I believe. Now go along. It's almost eleven thirty." Replied Dumbledore, he then turned to Professor Higurashi. "Professor, would you be so kind as to escort them so they don't get in trouble with the other staff." He asked. She nodded and walked out the door, They followed her closely behind. They followed her as she lead them, even thoe they already knew where to go.

"Why did it take you so long to be sorted?" Harry asked, wondering if it tried to put her in a different house.

"It kept trying to put me in Slytherin, but at the last second it changed it's mind." Naomi replied, shrugging. "So strange… Talking hats."

Once they were back in the Gryffindor common room, which was already empty, and sat down in their favorite chairs by the fire. Naomi had to sit on the floor.

"You'd think Dumbledore would know _something_ about that muggle girl." said Ron.

"I bet he does, but I'm surprised why he won't tell us." replied Harry.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." said Hermione.

"Muggle?" asked Naomi.

"Non magic folk." replied Ron.

"Ohhh… So what about this girl?"

"She was kidnapped by Voldemort, why we have no idea." said Harry.

"I hope she's ok." said Naomi, sounding concerned. She then yawned.

"Yea, well I'm going to bed. You should too Naomi." said Hermione, getting up.

"Fine… good night." She said as they went into the girls dormitory.

"Do you really think it's her?" asked Ron after they were gone.

"No, I mean it's still possible… but, how could a muggle go to Hogwarts?"

"Do you think… well. Malfoy knows anything? Remember what he said. 'you might not be around very long this year.' "

"Maybe Malfoy knows of Voldemort's plans." replied Ron, Harry shook his head.

"Voldemort wouldn't tell some kid." replied Harry.

"Maybe his dad told him."

"Maybe, but I don't think he told him everything." 

"True, well. I'm heading off to bed. You coming?" asked Ron, standing up and walking towards the boys' dormitory.

"In a minute." He replied. Ron shrugged then left. It was now just him. It was only last year when right now, Sirius was still alive. His mind had been so occupied lately that he didn't have time to think about Sirius. He was glad, but the fireplace reminded him when he talked to him last. He sighed. Another thought popped into his head. Where was he going to go after school? He was sure he wasn't going to be an auror right away. He really didn't want to get some place all by himself, he'd be lonely. Maybe he could stay with Dumbledore? Harry was always at the Burrow, and he didn't think they could afford him staying that long. But where did Dumbledore stay over summer? Was he always here? Harry had no idea. Dumbledore would let him though. It was just the end of last year when, for the first time, Dumbledore shed tears for his mistake. He was the last person Harry would of ever thought of seeing cry. Dumbledore must really worry about him. He must have felt really guilty about making Harry go through everything he did, just because he didn't tell him of the prophecy. 

Harry got up and walked up into the boy's dormitory. He quickly pulled on his pajamas and flopped into his bed, putting his glasses on the bedside table. He closed the hangings then closed his eyes. He quickly fell into a familiar dream.

The snake reared up, he had no where to run. His wand was gone, and he was surrounded in a wall of flames. The snake hissed flicking it's tongue at Harry.

"Die!" Hissed the snake as it lunged forward. Harry knew this was it, he was gonna die. It was all over, but a white blur flashed in front of him. The snake was slammed sideways, caught unaware. It screamed as the wolf sank it's fangs into the snakes neck. It flailed uselessly around, sending blood flying everywhere, but the wolf stood it's ground. The snake soon stopped flailing around and lied still. The wolf let go, painting lightly. It was covered in the snake's metallic black blood. It turned to Harry, then started walking over. Harry wanted to run, but suddenly his legs stopped working. _It's gonna eat me. Kill me like it did the snake. _He thought. The wolf stopped, standing over him. It stared at him with it's piercing, golden eyes. Harry felt like it could see right through him. Then it spoke.

"You are afraid." It said simply, Harry just kept still. It gave what appeared to be a smile, but it only revealed razor sharp fangs. Harry swallowed hard.

"Do not fear me now, I would never harm you." It said calmly. Harry suddenly got back his courage.

"Why did you do that for me?" Harry asked. The wolf sat down on it's haunches, still looking at him with it's cat like yes. It's tail brushed the blood spattered stone floor, smearing it.

"It's my job." It replied simply.

"Your job?" Harry asked.

"Yes, our destinies are forever tied together." It replied, glancing over at the snake. The wolf sighed sadly. "The world is full of dangers. Keep yourself alive. He has much more in store for you. You are part of an even greater plan."

"Harry! _Harry_! Get up if you want any breakfast!"

Harry sat up, wide awake, not remembering having the dream. Ron had been shaking him. He reached over and grabbed his glasses off the bedside table.

"Man, talk about sleeping in." said Ron as Harry quickly pulled on his robes. They then went down into the mostly empty common room, were Hermione and Naomi stood waiting.

"Finally! I'm starving!" said Naomi. They made their way to breakfast, then sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry put some eggs and bacon on his plate, then started eating. Neville, Dean and Pavati sat across from them, looking at Naomi curiously.

"Who are you?" asked Dean. "You're pretty tall for a first year."

"My name is Naomi, and I'm new here. And no I am not a first year." She replied, sounding insulted.

"Well all the new kids are first years." replied Pavati.

"Dumbledore made an exception." said Hermione, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Hi, I'm Neville." said Neville.

"Hi." said Naomi. She then stuffed her mouth with bacon and eggs.

"Oh, good. Our schedules!" said Hermione. Professor McGonagall was going down the table and handing out the schedules. She paused before giving Naomi hers.

"You must be Naomi then." She said before continuing down the table. Naomi shrugged before looking at her schedule. Harry looked at his.

"Aww man, potions on Monday's again. And with Slytherin." complained Ron. 

"Looks like we have all the same classes' together." said Hermione, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Look at this, we have a double class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We've never had a double in that class before." said Harry.

"Aww man, with Slytherin again!" complained Ron.

"Not many people are taking the N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts, so they can fit two houses together. Most of our classes will be doubles." said Hermione. Naomi was looking at her schedule, frowning slightly.

"Hey, what do you have Naomi?" asked Harry, she gave him her schedule.

"Look for your self." One glance at it showed it was just like theirs.

There was a fluttering of wings as the owls came to deliver the mail. Naomi's eagle landed in front of her, holding a letter in it's beak. She took it and stroked Bakura's head. People looked at the large bird curiously. Harry heard a flutter and Hedwig landed lightly in front of him. She didn't have any mail, but came to visit anyway. Harry petted her and she hooted contently, then looked over at Bakura. She hooted angerly at Bakura, who opened her wings, showing a magnificent wingspan. Neville had to duck out of the way. Naomi was looking at her letter, not paying any attention. Hedwig opened her wings, puffing out her feathers. Bakura gave a threatening cry.

"Hedwig Come here!" said Harry, holding out his arm. Harry was afraid Bakura would attack Hedwig, who didn't stand much of a chance. Reluctant to back down from a fight, Hedwig jumped onto Harry's arm, she clicked her beak in annoyance. Bakura gave a triumphant cry and folded back her wings. Almost everyone had watched the little bird quarrel. Whispering to each other about the large bird.

"Bakura! I see you have been starting fights in the owlery. They won't let you stay there! Now where will you stay!" scowled Naomi. Bakura looked at the table, as if she was ashamed of herself. Hedwig hooted, it sounded like she was laughing. Bakura gave Hedwig an annoyed glare, which made her stop. She sat quietly on Harry's shoulder, puffing out her feathers.

"I guess you can stay in the dormitory until you learn to behave yourself. That way I can keep an eye on you." said Naomi, making Bakura look back at her. Naomi stood up, Bakura hopped up onto Naomi's shoulder. She was about to leave when Malfoy and his two goons appeared in front of her. Bakura glared at them threateningly.

"What do you want _now _Malfoy." She said sounding very irritated. Malfoy twisted his face into a smile, glancing at Bakura nervously.

"I think we got off on a bad foot before. Please excuse me of my bad manners." He said politely. This had caught even more people's attention.

"You never give up do you?" she said dully, walking around him. Malfoy and his two goons followed her. Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, who nodded and followed after them. Hedwig nipped at Harry's ear before leaving to sleep. They walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room and quickly spotted Naomi and Malfoy outside the Gryffindor common room. He didn't know where Crabbe and Goyle went, but didn't really care. Bakura watched them quietly. Malfoy was backed against a wall.

"Stop stalking me you twit! Do you want another black eye? Because I'd be happy to oblige!" snapped Naomi.

"Surely you would prefer to be in my company." said Malfoy in a small voice. Naomi grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his robes and lifted him a few inches off the ground, hitting him against the wall. Malfoy looked horrified.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naomi yelled before dropping Malfoy. Naomi went into the common room, slamming the portrait behind her, startling the fat lady.

"Looks like she handled it herself." said Ron. They walked over to the cowering Malfoy, who immediately stood up.

"How's it like getting beaten up by a Gryffindor girl?" said Hermione. Malfoy was so angry his pale face had turned a light shade of pink. Harry tried to suppress his laughter, but it was very difficult. Ron was also having trouble. Malfoy was so furious he could barely speak.

"Filthy Mudblood, How dare you say that to me!" He spat.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" yelled Naomi. Apparently she had just came out of the common room, her wand raised, shaking in rage. Malfoy's arms and legs slapped together and he fell forward onto his face. Naomi walked forward beside Malfoy; she kicked him so he flopped onto his back. Her wand was pointed at Malfoy's face.

"Don't you dare speak badly of them!" she growled, Malfoy could just look at her, his jaw stuck closed by the curse. She then marched off, putting her wand in her robe pocket. Her school bag slung over the other shoulder. She was at the end of the hall when she stopped, turned on her heels and ran back to them.

"Er… where's our first class?" she asked as the bell rang. Harry was so glad he was on her good side. He wouldn't ever want to get her mad.

……….

Writers Note: Hello everyone! Now I know this is alittle late but I refer to parts of the fifth book. So if you hadn't read it you should just stop now. I assumed that the only reason you'd be reading a sixth year fanfic is cause you have read the fifth book. Also, just a little disclaimer so no one gets mad at me. Harry potter and all related characters are J.K.Rowling's. But! I do take credit for my new characters that I created. And another note, there may be times when this Fic sounds like a crossover. But you are mistaken. I am staying true to the series. But, I do make references to other books or anime's or etc. They won't be directly put into the story. Those of you who don't recognize these references don't need to worry. You don't have to know where it's from to understand and enjoy the story. Only a fan of it would recognize it. Remember. This is NOT a crossover, although at times it may seem like it.

Ah, well I just wanted to say that.

Naomi

……….


	6. Chapter 6: Professor Higurashi

Chapter 6

Professor Higurashi

Hermione looked at Naomi, frowning.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to do magic!" she said sternly. Naomi shrugged.

"I dunno… It was weird. It kinda just flew out of my mouth." She replied. This sounded fishy to Harry. It just flew out of her mouth? Not many can perform spell perfectly for the first time.

"Maybe you're starting to remember stuff." replied Ron, not sounding very convincing.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for class!" said Naomi. It sounded like she was trying to change the subject.

"Fine! Fine! Follow us, but you better start explaining yourself!" replied Hermione crossly.

They got their potion class supplies then headed town to the dungeons. Passing the still stuck Malfoy. None of the Gryffindors cared to free him. Naomi continued to deny knowing how she used magic. They walked down into the cool and damp dungeons in front of the classroom door. The rest of the class was there. Crabbe, Goyle nor Malfoy were present. This made Harry feel alittle better. But he still had to go into the same room as Snape for a period of time. It was always the same. Snape would sit there taunting Harry, taking away points from Gryffindor, making up rules to get them in trouble. It was all a sport to Snape.

Snape emerged from the door to let them in. Harry made an effort to completely ignore him, walking to his usual desk and setting his stuff down. He looked to see Snape's reaction, but Snape was too busy stopping Naomi at the door. Harry looked to Ron and Hermione. They knew this meant trouble.

Naomi looked at Snape.

"Can you move?" she asked annoyed.

"You must be that last minute addition to my class." said Snape sourly, not making an effort to move out of the way.

"Yes." She replied, frowning.

"Let me lay down the rules. You are to always address me as Professor or Sir. You will always come to my class prepared… Although I'm sure you'll drop the class. It may be too difficult for you." He sneered, Naomi's eyebrow twitched.

"You really don't have much confidence in your students do you?" she replied sharply. The rest of the class was now trying to listen in.

"On the contrary, I only expect the best. And nothing more."

"A perfectionist now are you?" she replied, unflinching.

"If you do not feel you can not meet my standards, I suggest you leave immediately."

"Oh, I'm sure I can do even more then that." She smiled at him with a mischievous grin.

"You better watch yourself, acting like that will knock points from your house." Snape replied, through gritted teeth.

"You really have it out for me." She replied, still smiling. Snape moved out of the way.

"Sit." He said sharply, sounding very irritated. Naomi did so, sitting on the other side of Hermione. Snape walked up to the front of the class, looking now as sour as ever.

He looked around the class, as if sizing them up, then turned and tapped the chalkboard. A very long and complicated list of ingredients and instructions appeared on it.

"Hurry up and get to work." He barked, making everyone jump. Everyone quickly got to work. This was one of those very difficult potions, having to be stirred a certain amount of time. And by the looks of it, the potion wouldn't be completed until the end of that week. He looked to Naomi, who was getting out some of the ingredients.

"Where'd you get your school supplies?" he asked her.

"They were all in a trunk at the base of my bed. The trunk had my name on it so I guess it's all mine." She replied shrugging.

While they were trying to brew a good blood replenishing potion, Snape prowled around, breathing down everyone's neck. By the end of class, Harry's potion was a light pink color. Ron's was similar except it would shoot out little blue sparks every so often. Hermione's was a bright pink. The only person's potion who could rival hers was Naomi's, to everyone's surprise.

They were now walking towards Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle never showed up last hour, but were now outside the door to the class. Apparently someone came to their rescue and at the looks of it; they were in very sour moods.

"Great it's _you._" said Malfoy.

"What about _us_ Malfoy?" replied Ron. Malfoy looked nervously at Naomi, who cracked her knuckles. Even Crabbe and Goyle looked nervous.

"Wow… What did you do to them Naomi?" Harry asked, very impressed.

"Oh, we just had a little talk." She replied smiling. Some of the other Gryffindors watching laughed. Malfoy's face turned pink.

"What's wrong? You defending them cause you feel _sorry _for them? I'm not really surprised actually. With Weasel who's poor as dirt…" Ron's ears turned red. He jumped at Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his robes. Malfoy grinned with satisfaction.

"And Mud-blood with _Muggle _parents, Potter doesn't even have any…" Harry's blood started to boil. Forgetting about his wand, he and Ron charged at Malfoy. Wanting to pound his face in. Naomi and Hermione held them back, with difficulty. Malfoy laughed, Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Harry! Ron! Chill! Now!" Naomi yelled sharply.

"Just ignore him!" added Hermione. The rest of the Slytherin's laughed.

"Too bad you can't control your tempers. Isn't that the reason you were banned for life from Quidditch Potter?" Malfoy added venomously, enjoying himself. This made Harry even more eager to beat Malfoy into submission. Naomi held tightly to his arms, effectively keeping him from Malfoy. Malfoy laughed harder.

"Ah yes. You'll be sitting on the sidelines this year. Gryffindor will have an even worse of a chance of winning."

"Shut your trap Malfoy!" Harry yelled angerly.

"Ohhh, yes. What ever you say Potty." Malfoy sneered. Naomi and Hermione pulled Ron and Harry away.

"I've had enough of this." Naomi growled, letting go of Harry and marching back over to Malfoy.

"Naomi! No!" Hermione called. Harry thought he'd better return the favor of holding Naomi back.

"Malfoy! You twit! What have I told you! I'll make you three wish you've never been born!" Naomi snarled holding up her fists.

"You wouldn't dare." Malfoy replied back. Harry grabbed Naomi's arm, rescuing Malfoy from a kick in the face. So Naomi improvised and with two well place kicks, Crabbe and Goyle fell to the floor, moaning. Harry tried to pull Naomi away, but this proved very difficult. She was much stronger then she looked. Ron and Hermione came to help; they slowly started to drag her away while she yelled at Malfoy.

"You're next!" she growled.

Suddenly the classroom door flew open, revealing a very cross Professor Higurashi. She looked from the fallen Crabbe and Goyle, to Malfoy, then to them holding back Naomi. Harry thought this would look very awkward.

"Malfoy! I knew you would try to start sumthin'! Twenty points from Slytherin!" She growled, grabbing Malfoy's ear. Harry was shocked. He felt sure that they would get in trouble, not to mention blamed.

"The rest of you, go and sit down. I'll be there in a moment." Professor Higurashi said sternly before dragging the whimpering Malfoy down the hallway.

"Lemmie go now!" complained Naomi, they forgot that they were still holding her back. They let go and they walked in after the rest of the class, stepping over the fallen Crabbe and Goyle. They sat at the front of the room, waiting for the Professor. The room didn't have much in it. On the wall behind her desk sat two lethal looking swords that each laid on two hooks. One glowed an eerie electric blue. On the right wall was what looked like a wardrobe cabinet. On it were carved a bunch of Japanese Kanji.

She came shortly after, her tail swaying back and forth. She was wearing her red robes. She wore a necklace around her neck that was composed of blackish blue beads and appeared to be fangs.

She walked in front of them and sat on the top of her desk. She sighed before speaking.

"Now that all that's taken care of… Let's see. Ah yes. My name is Sakura Phoenix Higurashi. You all can just call me Professor Higurashi. If that's too difficult to pronounce just say Professor Sakura." She looked at them. They stayed silent.

"Any questions?" she asked. Immediately at least half the class raised their hands. She motioned for them to put their hands back down.

"Could all of you be asking what I am?" she asked. Again the class nodded. Harry was eager to know.

"Ah… Yes. Well I am a Youkai/Witch hybrid." Harry frowned. What the heck was a Youkai?

"Anyone know what a Youkai is?" she asked. Hermione's hand shot into the air, much to Harry's surprise. She told him she didn't know.

"Yes Hermione." Professor Higurashi asked.

"Youkai is a Japanese term for demon. The Youkai live mostly in Japan and very rarely venture else were. They have extraordinary power and are very aggressive…" Hermione stopped.

"Yes, five points Gryffindor." Professor Higurashi replied, still smiling. Her tail thumping against the desktop. "My mother was half Youkai or Hanyou.. My father was a Wizard. They are both very powerful and well known aurors'. You probably don't know them. Let's see. I am also a part time auror, but was called here to fill this teaching position. I've always wanted to take a crack at teaching anyway." Hermione's hand raised again.

"Yes Hermione?" Sakura replied.

"Are you a good friend of Dumbledore's?" she asked.

"Ah. Yes I am. But he didn't ask me directly. He contacted the North American Ministry of Magic. That's were I work. They helped him get in contact with me."

"North American Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, forgetting to raise his hand.

"You didn't think you guys were the only ones with a ministry! Actually we were working in partnership with your ministry. But we decided we can work things out ourselves. Fudge hates our guts now." She replied, laughing.

"But why would he hate you guys now?" asked Ron. She stopped her laughing. Now smiling.

"Power. He liked having partial control and rule. He's just a greedy old monkey to me." She replied.

"Does he know you're working here?" Harry asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I dunno. If he did find out he'd have a cow. Knowing him he'll try to arrest me on some made up law. I'm surprised he hasn't done so with Dumbledore." She replied.

"He's tried. But why do you think so?" Naomi asked.

"Because it was Dumbledore that helped us become independent." She replied, beaming.

"So it wasn't just because Voldemort came back?" asked Harry. A shiver ran through the class. Ron had gave another involuntary twitch. Professor Higurashi didn't even give the smallest flinch.

"Yep, We broke free May. Before the last Tri-wizard challenge. Voldemort coming back was the last straw for Fudge. I'm glad Dumbledore's ok thoe. He's a tuff old guy, that one."

"Did you believe Dumbledore when he said Voldemort came back?" Harry asked, another shiver went throughout the room.

"Of course. I knew in time he'd manage to come back. That's another reason I'm here. To make sure Voldemort doesn't try to do anything to you guys. I heard last year was a total disaster. Personally, I feel bad for ya. Dealing with that Umbridge woman. I met her once. Looks strangely similar to a toad… Smells like one too…" the Gryffindors laughed. The Slytherin's moved uncomfortably in their seats.

"What about those swords?" Naomi asked, Professor Higurashi turned and looked at them, then turned back to the class.

"Those are mine actually. One given to me by my parents, the other by my foster parents." She replied.

"What happened to your parents? Er… If you don't mind me asking professor." asked Hermione. Professor Higurashi turned to Harry, her emerald eyes meeting Harry's.

"Oh, they're still alive. They didn't think I was safe with Voldemort running around. So they left me with the Higurashi's. I was about eight then."

"Why do you use their last name?" asked Neville. Professor Higurashi looked up at the ceiling. After a moment she looked back at them.

"I have my reasons. One day you'll know." She replied, smiling. "Now… we really don't have much time left. So it doesn't really matter what we do. Any more questions?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

"Why is that one sword glowing?" asked Lavender.

"Ah. Well, it's different than any other sword. We might talk about swords later this year. But not now. Don't want to spoil it."

They spent the rest of the class asking various questions like 'what kind of stuff will we be doing' and 'How many bad wizards she's captured.' The Slytherin's kept unusually quiet.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Before Harry knew it, they were on their way back to the common room for the night. They were sitting in their usual seats. Naomi on the floor again. They were lucky that there was no homework.

"Interesting day, today. I could get used to this place. But what's the deal with the grease head teacher?" Naomi asked. Ron laughed.

"That was Professor Snape. He hates everybody, especially Harry." replied Ron.

"Too bad." She replied.

"So what classes do we have tomorrow?" asked Harry. Hermione pulled out her schedule.

"Care of Magical creatures… Herbology, Potions again…"

"Care of magical creatures sounds cool." Naomi replied. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to each other.

"Er… Yea. Sure." Harry was strongly reminded of Hagrid's tendency to think harmful and deadly creatures are cute.


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret

Chapter 7

The Secret

"Now, all you have to do is say 'Up.' said Harry. Naomi eyed the broom beside her suspiciously. It has reacted strangely, resulting in her being attacked. She reluctantly put her hand over the broom and said 'Up!' The broom hovered a couple inches before turning and whacking Naomi in the shin. She yelped in pain as she hopped around on one foot. Harry sighed, why must everything be so difficult?

"Stupid broom!" Naomi yelled before picking it up and hitting it against the ground. Harry had to rescue the poor broom before it was smashed to pieces.

Naomi had asked him to teach her how to fly. They had been outside now for an hour and she still couldn't make the broom fly into her hands without hurting herself. It was Friday afternoon, the day before tryouts. It was a picturesque day, blue skies and comfortably warm. Harry wished he could fly, but sadly, his broom was still chained to a wall somewhere.

"Ok… let's try one more time. And don't try to break it!" said Harry tiredly, setting the broom beside Naomi. Naomi took a deep breath, and then her eyes glinted with determination. Harry was sure she was thinking along the lines of '_I won't get beat up by a stupid Broomstick._'

Naomi held her hand over the broomstick and said 'Up!' The broom immediately bounced up into her hand. Harry wasn't expecting that. Naomi danced around with the broom in one hand and chanting in a sing-song voice '_I did it! I did it!_'

"Good. I'm glad we tried that first instead of getting on the broom right away. That might have been a disaster…" said Harry, trailing off at that last part. Naomi threw the broom on the ground and stuck her tongue out at it.

"Look who's boss now stupid broom!" she teased. Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. This girl had the personality of a sixth grader. While other times she was like a gang leader, punching out people who annoyed her. Definitely bi-polar.

"Are you done now?" said Harry dully. Naomi looked to him and gave a weak smile.

"The broom started it." She replied, pointing to the broom. Harry rolled his eyes. Once again, she's in sixth grader mode.

"Ok, ok, whatever. Just mount the broom." He replied. She complied with out complaint, which was different for a change.

"Now, kick off from the ground, don't do it too hard or you'll go too high." Replied Harry. Naomi had an eager grin on her face. "On my mark. Ready… and Go!" Naomi kicked off and she flew up wards. She was hovering twelve feet up when she looked down and frowned.

"Why the heck did you make me go through that crap when this is so easy?" She said unhappily. Before he could reply she sped off, laughing as she flew around the castle. Harry was surprised. It looked almost like she knew what she was doing.

After a couple more minutes of flying around, she landed beside Harry.

"Sweet, I am so gonna make the team. This is a much easier sport then kickball." She said, dismounting from the broom. Harry had told her about the rules of the game and what not. Sadly she still didn't remember all of it.

"We better get back to homework." Replied Harry. It was just their first week and they still had a mountain of homework. Of course Hermione has finished all of it already.

Naomi nodded before running off to put the broom in the shed. She came back and they went to the common room. They emerged out from the portrait hole to see Ron concentrating on writing an essay about Uberskop clam shells. Hermione hovered over his shoulder, correcting his errors.

"You spelled plankton wrong." She corrected. Ron grumbled as he corrected it.

"Heya." Greeted Naomi and Harry. Ron was very happy to see them, having an excuse to not continue writing.

"So how did it go?" Asked Hermione. Harry shrugged.

"She can fly, but I doubt she can remember all the rules." He replied. Naomi gave him a glare, clearly insulted.

"Excuse me; I'm right here you know. I bet I know it. Ask me, go ahead."

"Ok, How many beaters are there?" He asked.

"Two." She replied promptly, crossing her arms.

"What do chasers do?"

"They try to score with the quaffle." She replied.

"Ok then, how many chasers are there on a team." Naomi opened her mouth but shut it.

"Crap." She said dully. "I ain't got a clue." Hermione handed her a Quidditch book. The same one she had given him when he first played.

"Here, it well help you study." She said happily. Naomi groaned.

"Wonderful, thanks much Hermione…"

"We better get started on our homework." Replied Harry dully. Naomi sadly agreed and grabbed her school stuff.

"Man I still have to do that Transfiguration essay." Grumbled Naomi, pulling out her parchment and quill. Ron sighed.

"I hear ya mate. I'm not even done with the blasted clams."

"What's something that could go wrong when transfiguring yourself?" asked Naomi.

"You could only manage to do it only part way." Replied Harry, scribbling it out onto the parchment.

"You could end up with rabbit ears." Added Naomi, scribbling it onto the parchment in shining green ink. They scribbled out their essays, Hermione fixing their mistakes. The sun finally set and the sky was a mix between orange and blue. They were finally done with their homework. It wasn't as much as they thought they had. They were now sitting in their favorite chairs, Naomi once again sitting on the floor.

They all sat in silence, brooding about various things. For Harry, it was once again, Sirius. The same thought would run around his head. Wallowing in his guilt. Nothing was ever gonna fill that void in his heart that was Sirius. He clenched his fists. Voldemort. It was always because of Voldemort. His parents, Sirius, everything. Harry wanted to be ready for him. Harry would not let him escape again.

It was right then and there that Harry made an oath to himself, to Sirius's spirit. He was to train, and train hard. Voldemort will never escape his grasp again.

"I think I'll go for Chaser." Said Naomi suddenly, breaking the silence and snapping Harry from his revere. It was later then he thought, the common room was deserted.

"Why? They need beaters more then anything." Remarked Ron. Naomi sighed.

"I guess so." She said slowly.

Naomi has been hanging around with them since the train incident. Plus she needed help for things she couldn't remember. She's gotten most everything down now. She's even stood up for them as well. But Harry really didn't see her as a close friend like Hermione or Ron. She'd probably end up doing her own thing and make different friends.

Harry hoped this was soon, for she was becoming very annoying. Not to mention weird. With Malfoy skipping along trying to earn her trust and her doing magic without realizing she could, also the amnesia part. It was all sounding very fishy to Harry.

Harry looked over to Naomi. She was gazing into the fire, her mind somewhere else.

Without warning Harry felt another blinding pain from his scar. He slapped his hands onto his forehead.

"Harry? Harry? Are you ok?" asked Hermione, sounding very worried. Both she and Ron were immediately at Harry's side at the first sign of trouble. After a moment the pain slowly trickled away. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who both sighed with relief.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron, Harry nodded.

"It was your scar, wasn't it?" asked Hermione, Harry nodded. He was sure he knew what she was gonna say next, go and tell Dumbledore.

"You should tell Dumbledore." replied Hermione, sounding anxious. Harry shook his head.

"No, he probably has other things on his mind."

"What do you think Ron?" She asked, but Ron wasn't paying attention. He was looking the other way, his expression was pure horror. Hermione whirled around and she and Harry stared in shock at the scene in front of them. Naomi was standing, looking back at them. Her face twisted in a horrific grin. The whites of her eyes glowed red while her iris's glowed an eerie blue. Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's wands went up and pointed at Naomi simultaneously. Naomi kept her gaze at Harry, sending shivers down his spine.

"Hello Potter." She said, in a voice not her own. It was harsh and ragged as well as lower pitched.

"I knew we couldn't trust her." snarled Hermione. Naomi merely chuckled.

"Potter, are you afraid?" She asked. Hermione gave a silent scream. Ron trembled. For it was only Harry who understood her. She had just spoken Parsle tongue.

Harry stood up, his eyes flashing dangerously. This was his chance.

"What do you want Voldemort?" he snarled, making Ron tremble. Naomi just laughed. It was cold and cruel like Voldemort's. But the laughing abruptly stopped, Naomi grabbed her head with her hands. She was now wincing, her body trembling violently.

Without warning she flung herself at the stone fireplace. Her head slammed into the stone mantel with a resounding crack. She fell backwards in a heap on the floor. Harry got up and approached her slowly. She laid motionless, blood dripping from a gash on her forehead.

"I'm getting the Professor." said Hermione breathlessly before running off. Ron pointed his wand at the girl fearfully.

"Is she… dead?" He asked. Harry shook his head. Her breathing was ragged, the blood pouring from the wound on her forehead. Harry didn't know what to do but stand there. Ron moaned.

"Why is it always us…" he whimpered.

Professor McGonagall came rushing in with Hermione hot on her tail. One glance at the scene her old face quickly turned to worry.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, go to the Headmasters office immediately." They all complied with out hesitation, not wanting to be in the same room as the crazy girl.

They marched up to the office. Harry knocked the large griffon door knocker, making the large polished wooden door open its self. They walked in and the door closed behind them.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk. He wore a magnificent midnight blue robe over his nightshirt. He looked up at them, twiddling his thumbs, as if he had been expecting them. His bright blue eyes sparkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Ah, Welcome back. I'm sure this isn't just a friendly visit?" he asked, motioning for them to sit down. They did, and before Hermione could speak the fireplace burst into life with a bright green flame making the three jump. Lupin stumbled out of it, brushing soot off his robes. With another flash, Tonks appeared. She had long bright orange hair at the moment.

"Dumbledore, we've just been called by Minerva. What happened?" asked Lupin, sounding out of breath. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, turning back to the trio.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" he asked. Immediately the three started talking at once. Dumbledore raised his hand, quieting them immediately.

"One at a time." He said. The three looked at each other, and then Hermione started talking.

It only took a minute for her to explain, Harry and Ron adding in details she forgot. Dumbledore listening intently. After she was finished, Dumbledore looked to Lupin and Tonks.

"Go to the hospital wing and stand guard." He said. Lupin and Tonks gave a curt nod then swept away. Hermione looked at Harry, as if she was about to cry.

"Oh, Harry. I knew it was fishy. We should have told her to leave." she whimpered. Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't know she was working for Voldemort. None of us did." He replied, trying to comfort her. Dumbledore gave a tire sigh, rubbing his temples.

"It was none of your fault. I was the one who let her stay." He said. "But I had a good reason." He added.

"What good reason is it that you would let someone being possessed by Voldemort here?!" Harry yelled, his temper rising. "Why would you allow a follower of Voldemort stay?"

"I never said she was. Is Ginny a follower of Voldemort because she has been possessed?" Dumbledore replied. "No." replied Harry quietly.

"But there's tons of spells on the castle walls. How could Voldemort possess someone within the castle? The castle protects us." asked Hermione.

"She wasn't in the castle when we found her Hermione." said Harry slowly.

"So she's been possessed this whole time?" asked Ron, not liking the idea.

"I suppose." Replied Dumbledore, looking older then he normally did.

"Wouldn't Harry know about it? I mean, his scar in all." said Ron.

"Well-" Harry was interrupted by the door flinging open. Professor Higurashi stepped in then shut the door behind her. The door immediately opened showing a very flustered Snape, not very happy about the door being slammed into his face. Professor Higurashi looked furious. The tip of her silver tail twitched irritably while her ears were folded back.

"What's going on Dumbledore?" she barked. Snape stepped in front of her, looking very annoyed. Professor Higurashi growled.

"Yes professor?" asked Dumbledore, looking at the ceiling.

"I thought we had a promise. How could you of told him?!" She growled, jerking her finger at the back of Snapes head. Dumbledore sighed.

"I thought it best if someone from the order knew." said Dumbledore calmly, twiddling his thumbs again.

"Why not Minerva?! Is she not part of the order as well? Surely you must realize your mistake!" Naomi barked.

"And why do you think I am so inadequate to know your little secret, Professor?" Snape spoke venomously. Professor Higurashi's eyes blazed with anger.

"Because, _Snivellus_. I know that you will make everyone's life an even bigger disaster." She spat venomously. Snape's face flushed, but he quickly returned to a forced calm.

"Must you resort to name calling?" he replied.

"Ooh, did I touch a nerve?" she snarled.

"You are just like your useless father." He sneered, but immediately regretted it. In a blink of an eye Professor Higurashi grabbed his arm and had flung him into the wall. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Harry couldn't believe Dumbledore would allow this to happen right in front of him.

"That is the second time you have insulted me Snape! Next time I'll make sure to snap your neck!" she barked angerly. Harry didn't notice Dumbledore had stood up behind his desk.

"Professor, did you really think that was necessary?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Professor Higurashi gave a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore." She replied, looking at the ground. She looked like a little child being scolded.

"We have impressionable students in the room." Dumbledore added.

"Ok, Ok. I get it now." said the professor, waving her hand in annoyance. She then went over and picked up the unconscious Snape and headed out the door. She opened it, and then hesitated. "Dumbledore… I don't know why this happened. I was never told of it." She said before leaving down the stairs.

"Now that everything is back in order, you three need to go to bed." said Dumbledore.

"What secret?" Harry asked. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"All in time." He said simply. "Now off you go."


End file.
